Notre Récit
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Sebuah koleksi cerita pendek dari sepasang muda-muda; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. [Yaoi ; ChanBaek]
1. The Hacker's Struggle

**This story contains: BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL; if you don't like, u can click back or close**

.

 **The Hacker's Struggle**

.  
.

Bagi Baekhyun, menjadi peretas punya beberapa keuntungan dan kerugian sendiri. Namun untuk kasus si _Schatten_ ini, dia bingung harus digolongkan kemana, sial.. atau beruntung?

"TheBaddestBacon itu username _twitter_ mu 'kan? Tidak sulit menemukannya. LOL."

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun di depan layar. Untuk satu waktu, ia hanya menatap gelembung sabun _screen saver_ yang memantul-mantul di layar komputer pribadinya seraya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Bagian bahu yang berdenyut tak ingin digerakkannya, ia yakin sebentar lagi hal yang sama mengerikan akan ia rasakan di kakinya yang tak beralas. Tidur tanpa kaus kaki pertama di musim dingin. Tubuhnya nyaris membeku di dalam garasi—yang lebih senang ia sebut sebagai ruang kerja yang menakjubkan—itu.

Kerongkongan yang kering dan tubuh yang menggigil membawanya menekan tombol mati dan mencabut busi untuk menuju pintu penghubung ke ruang tengah yang ada di sisi rak piranti masukan yang telah berdebu setelahnya. Ia teringat sesuatu tentang membersihkan tubuh ketika melihat pakaian kotor berceceran di atas lantai sekitar ruang tengah. Tidak, itu bukan ulahnya. Pria berambut hitam legam itu yakin semalam ia telah menaruh semuanya di keranjang cucian, bukan di karpet sachsennya.

Derap langkah sepatu pantofel melintasi dapur, bukan satu pasang karena sepasang tidak akan bersuara berkejaran dengan tempo pijakan secepat yang si mungil dengar saat ini. Bayangan di lantai membuat beberapa gestur tak terbaca sebelum sosok pria-pria bersepatu hitam mengilap muncul di belakang meja telepon.

"Aku pikir seseorang merampok rumahku," Baekhyun menggerutu. "Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan profesi sebagai alasan untuk mengacak-acak keranjang pakaianku, Tuan-tuan."

Seorang pria berambut ikal yang berhadapan paling dekat dengan si tuan rumah memasang tampang bosan yang tak menarik untuk dipandang. Baekhyun memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Teman semasa sekolahnya—Kim Jongin—menyisir poninya yang menutupi kening ke belakang. Seragam polisinya tampak licin seperti habis disetrika dengan tiga setrikaan sekaligus, bukan berita bagus karena itu hanya membuatnya terlihat aneh. Meskipun sebenarnya setelan aneh tidak terlalu asing untuk pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya tersebut.

Tangan Jongin turun untuk membantu merapikan kekacauan. "Tahu bagian terbaiknya? Kau punya benang merah dengan barang-barangmu," berujar kalem sebelum lanjut berucap, "Cara ini selalu berhasil."

Pada kenyataannya ini bukan yang pertama, cara yang sama telah tiga kali bekerja.

Dan dia masih sama terjebaknya.

Baekhyun mendelik seraya merampas pakaian dalamnya dari Jongin yang melambai-lambaikan itu di udara. Semburat merah yang tadinya tipis menjadi lebih pekat ketika Baekhyun selaku yang terpendek diantara tiga orang di tempat itu menyadari tatapan kikuk pria bertubuh tegap yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari si Kim _tan_ Jongin. Baekhyun membuang muka, malu kepalang.

"Ini Sehun, rekan kerjaku. Dan Sehun, ini Baekhyun yang kubicarakan sejak tadi."

Satu alis Baekhyun mencuat ketika Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah lempeng padahal tadinya gugup setengah mati melihat pakaian dalam miliknya. _Bagus sekali, dua polisi mengerubungi aku yang bahkan baru terjaga beberapa menit lalu._ "Apa-apaan ini?"

Jongin dan Sehun duduk menyandar pada sofa, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka keki dari depan pintu kamar mandi. Sorot mata keduanya jauh dari binar jenaka karena mungkin ini poin dari pertemuan mereka. Baekhyun diam-diam mendumel sebab menyadari Jongin ada saat butuhnya saja. Setelah mengambil sebotol air, ia duduk di sofa tunggal dan mulai minum sampai menyisakan setengah isinya.

"Kepolisian menginginkanmu untuk meretas data utama milik satu perusahaan yang memiliki kejanggalan dalam data kasnya," Pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari map berkas plastik. "Shady company tidak besar, malah tergolong baru. Tapi nominal yang mereka simpan di bank sangat melangit, perkembangan mereka tidak cukup signifikan untuk jumlah itu."

"Ouch, apa hidupku penuh dengan mengurusi privasi orang banyak? Jahatnya."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu, Tuan Peretas."

"Hei, aku belum mengganti namaku! Margaku masih Byun, anak muda. Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu!"

" _SHUT THE_ —"

"Kalian serius butuh berhenti. Waktu berjalan dan kepala polisi memanggil untuk beberapa pekerjaan. Kita harus kembali ke kantor, Jongin."

Pria yang bersangkutan melirik padanya, mendecak setelah itu. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun dalam kejengkelan ketika yang bermata anak anjing menyilangkan tangannya sambil menyorot balik pada Jongin lurus-lurus. Kim _tan_ mendengus, dia tidak pernah menang dari si _pudgy_.

"Kita tidak bermain-main lagi di 23, _Dude_."

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya mencoba untuk memengkalkan yang lebih muda. "Aku 24, _Dark Kid_ ," katanya kesal. " _Don't dude me_!"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan satu telapak. Menyerah dengan mudah. Sekarang kita tahu bahwa 23 tidak memiliki kesabaran terlalu banyak.

Melihat kondisinya, Sehun lalu mengambil bagian. Ia merampas map yang sebelumnya Jongin pegang dan menarik beberapa carik kertas keluar. "Ini mungkin akan membantu." Pria yang berkulit pucat menyerahkan mereka pada Baekhyun yang menerima dengan beberapa anggukan rengsa.

"OK, bagaimana kesepakatannya?"

Sebuah koper hitam besar ada di pangkuan Sehun kemudian. Baekhyun meninggikan alisnya saat merasa tertarik entah mengapa. Ugh, jangan konyol, tentu dia senang. Itu uang, kawan. Juga dengan kuantitas banyak.

Jongin menyangga dagunya di waktu ia melihat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dan terkikik bahagia seperti anak kecil.

"Ini masih setengahnya. Andai kau menyelesaikan misinya kami akan memberimu keseluruhan." Koper itu diopernya pada Baekhyun, yangmana menatap isi koper dengan berbinar dan menginduksi kedua telapak tangannya dengan kalor dengan maksud mengintrepretasi rasa senangnya.

"Ouch, tentu aku berpikir mengurusi privasi orang tidak terlalu buruk. Benar, Jongin?"

"Kau terlihat seperti psikopat," komentar Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun memberi tatapan mematikan padanya.

" _Excuse you_ , kau adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat seperti seorang cabul."

"Tapi kita tidak—"

"Dan itu adalah akhirnya. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Baekhyun. Kami pergi sekarang." Sehun mengintrupsi jengah.

"Oh tentu, kalian tahu dimana pintu keluar, Tuan-tuan."

* * *

Baekhyun tidak akan menemui masalah untuk menembus sistem keamanan suatu website, bahkan dengan proteksi tinggi sekalipun. Sebagai seorang _hacker_ yang telah lama berkecimpung di dunia internet dengan tujuan meretas, mungkin Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang terbaik dan berdiri di sisi yang baik. Dengan kode dasar HTML, injeksi SQL, XSS, dan RFI ia biasa menyerang _database_ satu atau beberapa perusahaan gelap dalam satu waktu. Kejahatan yang dilawannya secara _online_ adalah dengan mekanisme: retas sistem mereka—temukan data pentingnya—ajukan pada lembaga peradilan—dan selesai. Uang berkumpul di rekeningnya.

Bukan pula sekali dua kali Jongin datang ke kediamannya untuk meminta bantuan—dalam artian pekerjaan yang tak lain duduk di depan komputer dan menemukan yang para polisi itu inginkan dalam kurang dari 24 jam. Berita baiknya ia telah jadi kepercayaan mereka, sedangkan berita buruknya ia harus rela keranjang pakaiannya diaduk-aduk untuk kemudian disemai ke marmer yang dingin.

Pria mungil itu bertopang dagu di meja komputer.

Serawan gelang pada pergelangan tangannya adalah satu contoh nyata kemakmuran hidup menjadi seorang _hacker_ dalam dua tahun terakhir. Rumah yang ditinggalinyapun masuk kategori lumayan untuk kepemilikan pemuda lulusan SMA yang sepanjang hari hanya mengurung diri di rumah. Singkatnya, Baekhyun cukup sukses dalam pemanfaatan hobinya mengotak-atik internet.

Kertas yang diberikan Sehun tadi tidak lebih isinya dari sebuah informasi umum. Nama perusahaan, laman resmi, dan daftar pekerja juga susunan kepimimpinan perusahaan. Data murahan, dengus Baekhyun tak minat. Setelah ia tersambung pada internet dan memasukan alamat link yang dibutuhkan, ia mulai membaca memindai informasi-informasi apa yang tersaji.

Seperti, orang yang mungkin dalang dari kegemukan kas mereka. Tersangka satu, Kim Junmyeon, sang direktur utama.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng seraya memasukkan beberapa karakter pada layar, memulai pekerjaannya. Ia mencoba masuk dengan nama dan kata sandi asal, sehingga menampilkan halaman yang mengatakan nama atau sandi salah. Mengklik kanan pada mouse, memilih opsi sumber halaman. Terteralah kode HTML dengan JavaScript, sebelum informasi log masuk ia menyalin URL situs tersebut dan menghapus kode JavaScript dari awal untuk validasi di peladen setelahnya. Kegiatan yang sudah terlampau ahli dikerjakannya terus berlanjut hingga ia membuka kembali laman tersebut dengan mengklik ganda berkas yang tersimpan sebelumnya, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat pelipis pria itu berdenyut. Tak terjadi apapun. Ia baru saja dialihkan dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kegagalan menggunakan kode dasar HTML memang bukan kali pertama buatnya, tapi tetap saja kesal dirasa. Keamanan situs ini tidak cukup rendah untuk diretasnya oleh metode ini. Dengan berat hati ia mulai menggerakkan lagi jemari ramping-lentiknya dan mencoba teknik lain.

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Perutnya sudah keroncongan karena melewati jam makan malam hanya dengan sebotol air mineral yang sekarang diletakan di atas tumpukan buku. Dia masih terduduk disana dengan mata memerah lelah. Ini sudah cara kelimanya menembus sistem keamanan, tapi satupun tak ada yang berhasil. Dilanda rasa kesal setengah mati, Baekhyun sempat-sempatnya berpikir mungkin ada orang yang sedang mempermainkan dia dengan mengalihkan semua bentuk penyerangannya.

Ia terus mencoba sampai tidak disadari tengah malam sudah terlewati, ia telah sampai di bagian akhir tekniknya yang lain dan bersiap menekan _enter_ di keyboard. Baekhyun menahan napas, merapalkan doa dalam hati untuk yang satu ini.

Tekan.

 _Beep beep._

' _ **Kena kau.'**_

Ternyata memang ada yang menghalanginya!

Baekhyun menatap ngeri pada ruang percakapan yang seketika muncul di layar. Ia berhasil diretas dengan mudah olehnya, menyebalkan sekali. Matanya bergulir menatap nama pengguna orang itu, _Schatten_ , tertulis disana.

Baekhyun menjawab, 'siapa kau?'

 **Schatten:** Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Manis. Siapa kau beraninya penasaran dengan Shady? (•‾ε‾•)

Matanya melotot seketika, dongkol ditanyai seperti itu. "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MANIS, SINTING?" dia menggeram menunggu jawaban datang.

 **Schatten:** Tentu saja kau, Baekhyun. ヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ

 **TheBaddestBacon:** APA? Bagaimana kau tahu?!

 **Schatten:** Google tahu segalanya.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Tapi kau bukan google, Brengsek!

 **Schatten:** Kau panggil aku apa? Kau sangat kasar, Hon.

 **Schatten:** Oh apa kau suka yang kasar-kasar? Aku bisa memberimu kapan-kapan, aku cukup memuaskan, tahu. ヽ（´３`）ﾉ

WHAT. THE. HECK. DUDE?

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Kau manusia cabul sialan. Aku keluar!

 **Schatten:** Ouch, secepat itu? Kau sangat sensitif, ya.

 **Schatten:** Ngomong-ngomong TheBaddestBacon itu _username_ twittermu 'kan? Tidak sulit menemukannya. LOL. (・ω・）

Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari tab. Memukul kepala sendiri sebagai bentuk penyesalan tak berujung. Konyolnya ia memasukkan akun twitternya untuk log masuk saking putus asanya dia tadi. Bodoh, bodoh, aku tidak bisa lebih bodoh dari ini, makinya dalam hati.

Jam pada pojok kanan layar menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, sayangnya matanya tidak bisa tertutup sedikitpun. Masih penasaran pada si cabul—Schatten itu. Tidak ada jeranya ia kembali mencoba, Baekhyun memasukkan cara-cara lain yang belum sempat dicobanya dan hal yang sama terus terjadi. _Chat room_ itu selalu muncul bersama dengan sapaan-sapaan Schatten yang membuatnya sakit mata karena banyaknya emoji yang dia gunakan.

 **Schatten:** Kau orang yang keras kepala, eh?

 **Schatten:** Benar-benar tipeku lho, kkk. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Tidak sudi aku jadi tipemu!

Menyilangkan lengan di dada, Baekhyun baru menyadari keadaan benar-benar dingin untuk saat ini. Jadi dengan berat bokong (malas), ia beranjak untuk mengambil jaket musim dingin di kamar tidur. Pemikiran akan warna yang mana yang cocok untuk dikenakannya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit, kemudian diselesaikan dengan jatuhnya pilihan ke mantel coklat kayu. Sadar akan berapa lama ia membuang waktu, Baekhyun terburu memakai kaus kakinya dan berlari ke garasi.

Gelembung _screen saver_ yang lagi-lagi menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di kursi. Baekhyun terengah karena setengah berlari. Dan saat ia menggerakkan mouse namun tidak ada balasan dari Schatten, entah kenapa hatinya mencelos.

Dan.. ugh, itu janggal untuknya.

* * *

Baekhyun menapakkan kaki di lantai kamarnya dalam keadaan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Berbeda dengan hari lalu, ia sekarang bangun dalam keadaan sendi tak pegal-pegal. Mengucek mata dan menguap, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat menggemaskan saat melakukannya. Si 24 memfokuskan pandang pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7. Jelas bukan pagi hari, karena—ya, langit mulai menggelap khas petang hari saat ini.

Apa ia beruang madu yang baru saja melakukan hibernasi?

Tentu tidak. Pertanyaan bodoh.

Saat ia menoleh, koper hitam diatas nakas mencuri seluruh atensinya. Itu mengingatkannya kembali pada pekerjaannya yang belum rampung, tapi Baekhyun hanya benar-benar tak ingin melakukan apapun untuk saat ini. Lebih baik berendam dulu di air hangat baru pikirkan lagi soal cara meretas Shady. Garam mandi yang dipilihnya adalah chamomile yang terletak di rak paling tinggi yang menggantung di dinding.

Setelah selesai berendam dan berpakaian, ia melihat jam yang menampilkan pukul 9 malam. "Wow, aku cukup lama di dalam," ujarnya dengan nada mengambang. Mengambil beberapa potong daging asap dan isotonik di dapur, pria itu melanjutkan jengkal langkahnya ke garasi kemudian.

Lampu yang ia gunakan untuk ruang kerjanya ini memang tidak terlalu terang, tapi untuk dikatakan redup juga tidak. Ini penerangan yang paling pas untuknya bekerja di depan layar. Acap kali bunyi anjing tetangga mengagetkannya di jam-jam segini, tapi sekarang agaknya ia sudah terbiasa. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang tak menjatuhkan botol di tangan ketika mendengar si bulat Pungseon menggonggong.

Menarik napas, Baekhyun kembali ke laman resmi Shady.

Kursor bergerak dari sudut ke sudut dalam layar. Mata anak anjing itu menutup beberapa kali untuk menghalau perih yang mulai terasa ketika ia lupa berkedip untuk waktu yang lumayan. Tab disamping tab Shady adalah e-mailnya, dan di sana tertera notifikasi satu pesan masuk. Perlu diketahui, Baekhyun tidak punya ponsel. Lima set _personal computer_ di ruang kerjanya adalah lebih dari cukup dan Baekhyun tentu menyadari itu.

 **Fr: kimtan-yahoo-kr  
Subject: Ada apa?**

 **Kau belum mengirimkan data apapun tentang Shady company, ini sudah lebih dari 24 jam. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak berniat membawa kabur uang kami tanpa menyelesaikan tugas, bukan?**

 **Lebih baik kau cepat mengerjakannya, kami benar-benar membutuhkan mereka, Baek.**

Baekhyun mendengus melihat si tukang komplain itu mulai berkicau. Ia juga mengamini bahwa untuk menyelesaikan yang satu ini, dirinya sangat memakan waktu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menerobos sistem keamanannya saja ia belum berhasil, apa lagi mencari data-data penting mereka. Ini semua gara-gara si penghalang mesum itu. Rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Schatten dengan pentungan.

Mengingat nama itu Baekhyun pun berkeinginan cepat-cepat membobol laman Shady, agar ia cepat lepas dari urusan pekerjaan yang lama-lama melelahkan ini. Tanpa menjawab pesan Jongin, pria itu dengan segera kembali melanjutkan proses _hacking_ nya.

Melihat laman itu di layar dan tak terjadi apapun, Baekhyun berkerut dahi. Ia baru saja gagal lagi tapi kenapa ruang obrolan itu tak muncul? Dimana Schatten? Apa ia berniat menunggunya melakukan itu berkali-kali dulu baru akan mengejeknya di akhir?

"Menyebalkan," dumelnya dalam hati. Akhirnya tanpa mau berpikir lebih lanjut ia terus melakukan percobaan yang tragisnya selalu berakhir sama. Tak ada perubahan berarti kecuali CPUnya sudah panas dan juga tangan dan tubuhnya yang mulai pegal. Pria berambut hitam itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, menghilangkan sedikit sakit-sakit di persendiannya yang kaku.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba ruang percakapan itu muncul begitu saja. Bersama dengan pesan kiriman Schatten yang membuat harus mengepalkan tangan.

 **Schatten:** Halo, Hon~

 **Schatten:** Bekerja keras, huh? Hahaha, kau benar-benar payah. (｡つ∀≦｡)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Hanya kau yang berkata aku payah, sialan.

 **Schatten:** Oh benarkah? Senang mendengar aku yang pertama buatmu! (｡つ∀≦｡)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Kau menggelikan!

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Lebih baik kau pergi dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku agar aku bisa tidur.

 **Schatten:** Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau berhenti mencoba dan kencan denganku.

 **Schatten:** Menolak berarti menyesal, Hon. ヾ( ￣▽)ゞ

Baekhyun tidak dapat menolong tendensi untuk mengernyih. Tapi pastinya ada yang konslet dengan sistem sarafnya, karena yang ada sekarang adalah pipinya yang memerah dan bibir bawah yang ia gigit, malu. Menepuk pipi berkali-kalipun tak berguna, yang ada ia bisa merasakan panas di telapak tangannya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," lirihnya frustasi.

 _Beep beep._

 **Schatten:** Kau masih disana, Baekhyun?

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Ya, meretas Shady.

 **Schatten:** Tidak akan berhasil. Kami tidak main-main dalam membuat sistem keamanan. (ﾟoﾟ)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Aku akan memastikan perusahaanmmu hancur lebur, Junmyeon!

 **Schatten:** _Well_?

 **Schatten:** Junmyeon akan sangat sedih dan tersinggung mendengarnya LOL. (ﾟoﾟ)

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Dia berkata seolah-olah Junmyeon tidak benar-benar yang bersalah di sini," lalu mendengus. Sekali lagi melirik pada pesan terakhir Schatten, Baekhyun dilingkupi rasa penasaran. Dengan terburu ia keluar dari laman itu dan menyalakan komputernya yang lain, mencegah Schatten meretas jaringannya dan memata-matai apa yang ia lakukan.

Tersambung pada internet, Baekhyun segera mengetikkan berbagai kata kunci tentang Shady yang terlintas di otaknya di halaman utama _hidden wiki_. Sedetik menunggu, hasil pencarianpun ditampilkan. Tidak banyak berita tentang perusahaan itu karena seperti yang Jongin bilang, mereka bukan perusahaan besar.

"Perusahaan Shady, perusaahan yang ada di pusat kota Seoul.. Shady company lakukan acara amal.. Shady company—" Baekhyun menjeda sebentar, napasnya tercekat. "Milik seorang narapidana?"

.

.

 _Korea Selatan digemparkan oleh ditemukannya Dong Mihyuk, seorang mata-mata Korea Utara yang berhasil menyusup ke perbatasan dengan bantuan nelayan setempat. Setelah dilakukan penyelidikan, motif dari kegiatan spionase ini adalah bocornya beberapa dokumen penting negara ke tangan Kim Jong Un. Tidak ada orang yang lebih mengetahui ini selain Park Chanyeol,_ hacker _yang telah menjual informasi negara kepada Korea Utara. Disinyalir juga latar belakang peretas tersebut melakukan aksi ini karena kurangnya dana untuk pembangunan perusahaan bahan baku pangannya yang baru mencapai angka 20%. Akhirnya Park Chanyeol dijatuhkan hukuman penjara seumur hidup, namun sampai saat ini status pria lulusan universitas Oxford itu masih buronan negara._

.

.

"A-apa Schatten itu.. Park Chanyeol?"

* * *

Pikiran pria itu mengawang-awang, bahkan kepulan asap kopi di meja tak lagi terlihat. Sepuluh menit, atau lima belas? Waktu yang ia lewati dengan sia-sia sungguh membosankan. Tatapannya pada layar monitor kosong tak bernyawa. Baekhyun tidak mau terlihat gundah, tapi disini lah ia. Duduk termenung dalam garasi untuk menunggu hasil dari kegiatan meretasnya.

"Dia tidak muncul," gumamnya tak jelas.

Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Schatten dan sosok itu tak lagi tampak. Sedangkan Shady masih sama, tak tertembus. Seakan-akan ada atau tak adanya Schatten tidaklah berpengaruh dalam keamanan mereka. Beberapa waktu terakhir Baekhyun berpikir apa mungkin artikel yang dibacanya tempo hari itu akurat. Kendatipun tidak, untuk apa mereka menulis hal semacam itu? Seperti tidak punya kerjaan saja, sih.

Hawa dingin yang seakan memeluk tubuhnya menyadarkan si 24 dari lamunan. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menepuk kedua pipinya untuk membuat kesadarannya penuh kembali. Jari-jari lentik itu mengait pada cangkir, mengangkat, dan mendireksinya ke mulut. Dia merapatkan jaketnya. Entah mengapa, pengatur suhu ruangannya tidak pernah cukup untuk menjaganya tetap hangat.

Omong-omong, hari ini benar-benar baru. Setelah sekian waktu tidak meminum kopi, hari ini anak itu kembali mengonsumsi kafein dalam jumlah lumayan. Terhitung dua gelas telah ia habiskan sejak kurang lebih tiga jam lalu. Semenjak menghilangnya Schatten, Baekhyun makin tak bisa mengatur jam tidurnya. Hari pertama ia hanya tiga jam terlelap dan esoknya dibalas hampir tidak terbangun sama sekali. Dan kemarin ia hanya tidur dua jam—maka itu lah alasannya menyeduh banyak-banyak kopi.

Baekhyun mendengus ketika melihat notifikasi e-mail dari Jongin. Tidak ingin kena damprat, ia akhirnya mencoba lagi meretas Shady dengan lebih tenang. Sambil bertopang dagu, ia memainkan kursor. Ketika sedang asik-asiknya membuat beberapa karakter dalam JavaScript, masuk beberapa pesan.

 **Schatten:** _Moshimoshi._ ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡ﾟ

 **Schatten:** Lama tidak muncul, eh? Sudah menyerah?

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Akhirnya kau muncul juga.

 **Schatten:** Oh ada yang menungguku! LOL. ┓(￣∀￣)┏

 **Schatten:** Pasti lelah ya semalaman menungguku? Uh, manisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng cepat. _Kenapa aku tersenyum?_

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Apa-apaan! Tidak kok!

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Oh ya, aku mau memberi tahu sesuatu.

 **Schatten:** Katakan saja. (*ﾟワﾟ)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Aku tahu segalanya tentang Shady.

Dadanya bergemuruh setelah itu. Maniknya yang terpaku pada layar monitor sedikit bergetar, cemas akan jawaban yang akan ia terima.

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Schatten tak kunjung membalas dan Baekhyun sudah siap mengirim pesan lain ketika datang sebuah balasan.

 **Schatten:** Oh? Kau tahu apa? (ﾟoﾟ)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Cukup banyak.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Dan aku cukup yakin aku tahu lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan, _Park Chanyeol._ :)

Seperti yang ia duga, ada jeda sebelum balasan selanjutnya.

 **Schatten:** Kau tahu terlalu banyak, Hon.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Sebanyak artikel tentangmu yang aku salin di seluruh perangkatku.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Sekarang menyerahlah. Beri seluruh dokumen penting Shady, dengan begitu mungkin polisi akan sedikit meringankan hukumanmu.

Baekhyun menyeringai melihat pria itu lagi-lagi tak kunjung membalas, skak mat. Mungkin dia sedang kelimpungan mencari cara untuk mengelak. Lalu bunyi ' _beep_ ' kembali menyeru.

 **Schatten:** Begitu?Terdengar kurang punya yang lebih baik.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Oh ya? Apa itu, Park?

 **Schatten:** Jika kau bisa meretas Shady, aku akan membiarkanmu memiliki semua data yang ada. Kau bebas mau menggunakannya untuk apa. Untuk polisi, kesenangan sendiri, dijual, apapun itu. Tapi dengan catatan, kau harus menghapus semua data yang telah kau dapat sekarang.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Kau gila?

 **Schatten:** Kupikir kau punya cukup nyali untuk menerimanya, ternyata tidak ya?

 **Schatten:** Tipeku bukan yang pengecut seperti ini, Baekhyun.

Napasnya ia hela keras-keras. Apa orang itu baru saja merendahkannya? Merendahkan harga dirinya yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah!" dia berbicara setengah geram. Dadanya naik-turun ketika dengan lihai jemari lentik itu menyambangi setiap permukaan perangkat komputernya, menghapus semua tanda bukti yang ada. Kuku-kukunya yang memanjang bahkan tak ia hiraukan ketika satu dari mereka menggores dan menusuk kulit putihnya, membuat garis-garis merah tipis. Kalap dimakan emosi, bukan hal baru untuk si tempramen Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan tak ada satupun yang tersisa—bahkan ia menghapus artikel yang dibacanya tempo hari setelah berhasil meretasnya—dari jangkauan matanya, si surai hitam itu kembali fokus pada percakapannya dengan Schatten—Chanyeol—atau siapapun dia, Baekhyun masa bodoh!

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Tak satupun tersisa dan itu artinya aku terima tantanganmu, Sialan!

 **Schatten:** _Well_ , semoga berhasil, Hon.

Tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya memanas terus karena panggilan itu, tapi sekarang ia harus fokus pada kode-kode didepannya.

 _Jangan bawa perasaan, jangan bawa perasaan_ , sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

Gerakan pada seluruh sistem saraf motoriknya berhenti ketika hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Menelan saliva adalah satu-satunya cara yang Baekhyun lakukan ketika kering pada kerongkongannya mulai terasa mencekik. Baekhyun mengambil napas, memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya, tidak akan. Kalau aku benar-benar tak berhasil bahkan untuk yang satu ini, semua uang dalam koper itu akan kukembalikan pada kepolisian. Uang mereka akan ku _refund_ dan aku akan kembali hidup tentram.."

Jadi, ini dia!

 **Klik.**

Baekhyun mengintip dari sebelah mata.

Tanda memeroses pada layar terus berputar sampai akhirnya berhenti di hitungan keempat yang Baekhyun lakukan dalam hati. Tangan yang basah dan dingin miliknya ia kepalkan erat-erat diatas pangkuan, sedangkan tubuhnya menjorok ke depan mendekati layar.

 _Beep beep!_

Baekhyun tercekat.

Muncul sebuah pop-up menu di layar, bersama sederet tulisan yang membuat Baekhyun mempertemukan ujung alisnya seketika.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mau pergi keluar denganku?**_

 _ **(Ya) (Tidak)**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Apaan sih? Mana tombol keluarnya?" Baekhyun menggerutu. Ia tidak bekerja sebagai _hacker_ untuk hal tak berguna seperti ini, buang-buang waktu saja sih. Lalu ia mengarahkan kursor ke pilihan 'tidak' dan mengkliknya sekali.

 _Beep beep!_

Pop-up menu yang sama muncul kembali. Tanpa ragu pilihan Baekhyun pun tetap pada tombol yang sama.

 _Beep beep!_

Coba lagi.

 _Beep beep!_

Dicoba lagi.

 _Beep beep!_

 _Beep beep!_

 _Beep beep!_

Sial, hasil yang sama saja.

"Percuma huh?" Baekhyun terkekeh, matanya yang sayu memandang tulisan itu dengan senyum kecil disudut bibir. Pipinya yang merona merah muda terlihat sangat lucu untuk dipandang. Ia melirih, "pasrah saja, deh.." dan ia memilih tombol 'ya'.

Komputernya memeroses perintah server, Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba itu tersambung pada Skype dan menampilkan sesosok pria bermata bulat tajam menatapnya dengan seringai usil di bibirnya yang penuh. Rambut pria itu hitam dan poninya dinaikkan ke atas, membuat dahinya terlihat dan—sial, dia benar-benar pria metroseksual yang sempurna!

Ketampakan pria itu ia bandingkan dengan dirinya yang kumal, berantakan, dan tentunya belum mandi. Kantung matanya yang hitampun semakin memperburuk penampilannya. Bahkan Baekhyun ingin menangisi dirinya ketika menyadari ia sedang mengenakan mantelnya yang sudah usang dan pria itu tampak sangat keren dengan kaus spandek hitam di tubuhnya.

"Sudah melamunnya, Hon?" Pria itu tersenyum, matanya meneliti penampilan Baekhyun bukan dengan pandangan mencemooh, melainkan—sayang?

Jangan coba membuat Byun Baekhyun meleleh di dalam garasi, Tuan.

"Jadi Schatten—"

"Park Chanyeol." Pria dengan suara bariton itu meralat. Aduh, Baekhyun merinding mendengar suaranya, Tuhan!

"Y-ya.. Chanyeol.."

Melihat Baekhyun yang tampak sangat gugup, Chanyeol tertawa. Dan saat melihat tawa itu, rasanya Baekhyun rela mati saat ini juga. Pria itu menyelesaikan tawanya ketika tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, meski hanya via _online_ , Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan jantungnya luruh ke lantai.

"Kau lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di Twitter," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"A-apa—"

"Ayo bertemu sore ini. Berikan alamatmu dan aku jemput kau jam lima, oke Hon?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU, BODOH!"

"Wah, wajahmu merah sekali.."

"DIAM!"

.

.

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

.

.

"Cepat gantinya, atau mau kubantu?"

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersilang kaki di sofa memandangi pintu maghoni kamar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil. Dalam benaknya dapat ia bayangkan wajah masam Baekhyun setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Pasti pria mungil yang tinggi badannya tak lebih dari hidungnya itu sedang mencak-mencak.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Pria itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu, mengetuknya dua kali. "Aku masuk ya?" suara baritonnya mengalun dengan nada main-main. Setelah itu, terdengar seruan suara cempreng khas seorang Baekhyun dari balik pintu. Mendengarnya Chanyeol menahan tawa, berpikir bagaimana bisa ada pria semanis si mungil.

Beberapa waktu menunggu di depan pintu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda pintu terbuka, Chanyeol mengetuk ulang pintu dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya menggeram, samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar. "Oke aku menyerah," katanya berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang sudah ada di gagang pintu. Dia menarik pelan-pelan, mencoba tak menimbulkan suara.

Lalu dalam detik berikutnya, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam secepat mungkin. Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin, belum selesai berpakaian.

"Kau berdandan seperti perempuan."

Mata Baekhyun membola ketika menoleh pada sumber suara.

"HUWAAAAA!"

 _BRUK!_

Suara bedebuk di luar mengagetkan keduanya, tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun mengambil langkah lebih cepat untuk keluar dari kamar. Mendapati Jongin berdiri di belakang keranjang pakaian yang isinya sudah berceceran kemana-mana.

"Baekhyun, aku datang kesini untuk meminta datanya, bukan untuk—" Jongin terkesiap di tempat. Matanya sudah sebesar kelereng ketika melihat kemeja Baekhyun yang baru dikancingi tiga, mempertunjukkan dada putih susu yang agak terbentuk bersama seorang pria jangkung bermata bulat kelam. "—melihatmu melakukan hal tidak senonoh.." lanjutnya seperti cicitan.

Pipi Baekhyun tersapu oleh rona kemerahan mendengarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sedang menatap si rambut ikal lurus-lurus. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk kembali bersiap sedangkan ia akan berbicara dengan yang berkulit gelap. Baekhyun menurut saja, enggan melawan karena kepalang salah tingkah. Setelah yang terpendek hilang di balik pintu kamar, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sosok yang sekarang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Park Chanyeol sudah melepas status lajang seumur hidupnya, eh?" tegurnya dengan nada main-main. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, menatap dalam ke mata sayu Jongin.

"Data apa yang kau maksud?"

Jongin terpingkal tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya sambil mengambil selangkah mundur. Tangannya yang dibalut mantel abu-abu bersilangan di depan dada. Ekspresinya menuntut jawab.

"Baekhyun kukirimkan untukmu, kau bilang suka yang sedikit menyebalkan 'kan? Daripada sedikit, kuberi saja yang menyebalkan akut."

Chanyeol kemudian tersadar. _Oh begitu rupanya_.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda mungil dengan balutan kemeja krem yang dilapisi _sweater_ dan juga mantel. Baekhyun terlihat seperti suku eskimo dan sialnya dia malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan langkahnya yang kecil.

Chanyeol melirik, tertawa kecil. Ia meraih dagu Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibir tipisnya yang merah muda.

"Tidak ada, Hon."

Baekhyun tergugu dengan wajah memerah dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan seringai iseng. Sedang Jongin selaku obat nyamuk diam saja tak ingin mengganggu.

.

.

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

(*) Hon( _n_ ): Kependekan dari _Honey_

 **a/n:**

jadi ini kumpulan repostan aja dari yang dikirim ke cic buat writing eventnya:') lumayan lah nambah-nambah story list sukro yang rasanya ga produktif padahal udah join ffn dari 2013 ( _menangos_ ).

dan di kolom review yg sukro liat di sana banyak(coret) yang minta sequel. dan amat sangat disayangkan sukro cuma bisa jawab—ngga ada sequel, ya. sebagai gantinya sukro cuma akan meluruskan bahwa:

1\. Chanyeol itu _hacker_ , dia punya perusahaan bahan baku pangan. Di sitenya itu emang dibilang junmyeon yg owned perusahaan, tapi itu cuma akal-akalan Chanyeol biar dia ga kecium keberadaannya sama polisi. dan ya, dia buronan asli.

2\. Kebiasaan jongin yg suka ubek-ubek keranjang baju bbh, itu karena dia merasa bbh punya hubungan tertentu dengan keranjangnya itu—aslinya sih, kebetulan aja.

3\. Kai _pure_ temenan sama Chanyeol dari dulu sebelum mereka ada di dunia profesionalisme, ibaratnya si jongtem ini _backing_ annya Chanyeol agar dia aman dari polisi. secara jongin ini polisi kan, yah gitu lah.

4\. Sehun cuma rekan kerja, dia cuma diminta jongin buat menyambangi kediaman bbh. jadi dia semata-mata (menganggap bahwa dia) menjalankan tugas, bukan campur tangan dalam rencana jongin.

5\. Chanyeol itu bisa dibilang bujang lapuk, makanya jongin dengan inisiatifnya sendiri mencarikan chanyeol—uhuk—pacar. sebab chanyeol bilang dia suka yang agak nyebelin dia langsung inget bbh, yg ga lain ga bukan (bisa dibilang) rekan kerja lembaga tempat dia kerja.

6\. Uang yg dipakai jongin 100% punya Chanyeol. itu dia garuk dari _black card_ chanyeol yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa ada di tangan dia.

7\. Sukro bukan anak TKJ/RPL ataupun seorang hacker, hanya anak sma biasa yang ingin bebas dari tugas, makalah, laporan, ulhar dadakan, dan post test ( _menangos_ pt. 2)

ps: baca trans **She is He?!** translation? cek bio!

 _Au revoir!_


	2. Topsy-Turvy

**Topsy-Turvy**

(adj./adv.) [informal] —berantakan, kacau balau.

.  
.

3 tahun seatap tapi belum juga ada kepastian. Baekhyun merana dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seakan tak memikirkan soal pernikahan. Bahkan pasangan ababil di sinetron dan Kobuki si kura-kura sudah ada di jenjang yang lebih serius.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun perbuat ketika mendapati adanya _third wheel_ yang mengancam hubungannya dan Chanyeol?

.

.

* * *

"Mas, kamu serius?"

"Walau aku cuma bisa kasih kamu kambing ini buat mas kawin, jangan anggap aku bercanda."

"T-tapi kita baru jalan tiga bulan—"

"Biarpun pacaran kita tiga bulan, semoga pernikahan kita sampai maut memisahkan. Jadi, kamu mau jadi pendamping hidup aku?"

"Ya Gusti, aku mau, Mas!"

.

.

.

Banting remote tv.

 _Srot._

"Hiks.. hiks.."

 _Sroott._

"Mereka bahkan baru pacaran tiga bulan.." Baekhyun mengumal pada sapu tangan biru lautnya selagi merajuk, "Aku yang sudah tiga tahun serumah tapi belum dilamar ini apa kabar?"

" _Guru Byun ini masih muda, baik hati, dan berpenampilan menarik. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum berumah tangga?"_

Pertanyaan semacam itu sudah halnya seperti bunga pukul empat yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumah yang ditinggali mereka, selalu tepat waktu setiap harinya untuk membuat si _brunette_ meratap semalaman. Kadang setelah pergelutan batin soal apakah ia masih dicintai Chanyeol atau tidak, Baekhyun berpikir apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masih memesonakah ia untuk sang kekasih. Karena siapa yang tahu tentang apa yang pria tinggi itu pikirkan tentangnya setelah tiga tahun kebersamaan dengan pertemuan 24/7 setiap minggunya?

Rasa bosan mungkin bisa termasuk satu pilihan jawaban, tapi Baekhyun jelas dengan keras menolak membayangkan jika memang benar itu lah alasan Chanyeol tak mempersuntingnya hingga saat ini.

Sial, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan untuk bangun tidur bukan di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa remote ada di lantai begini, Baek?"

Seharusnya saat ini Baekhyun menjawab, namun ia seolah tak mampu mendengar suara bariton Chanyeol yang ia puja-puja, mulutnya terkatup tapi jelas batinnya sedang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam kontradiksi sekarang.

Perihal Chanyeol, tentu saja.

 _Oh, pakaian yang bagus, Park. Terima kasih sudah menghujam jantung lemahku dengan kemeja hitam di tubuh atletis itu._

Chanyeol berdiri bersidekap di depannya. Jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter, Baekhyun bisa merasakan keinginan untuk menarik lengan sempurna pria itu untuk melingkar di pinggulnya yang sudah turun dua nomor berkat diet ketat. Tapi melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tak terpojok dalam situasi yang dibuat Chanyeol dalam sekejap mata. Yang lebih pendek menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, nadanya naik dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, tanganku tergelincir, oke?"

"Tanganmu kering."

"Sebelumnya basah."

Chanyeol mendengus, " _Alright_ , terserah apa katamu." Chanyeol mundur dari hadapannya untuk mengambil tas ransel yang ada di sofa, pria itu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan berucap bahwa ia akan kembali dalam tiga hari setelah berhasil memotret sekawanan kuskus beruang. Chanyeol adalah salah seorang fotografer dari majalah National Geographic Korea, dan itulah mengapa ia selalu bepergian dengan ransel penuh lensa dan peralatan _aneh_ lainnya.

"Aku suka kuskus!" Baekhyun memekik dengan suara sengau sehabis menangis.

"Kau bahkan menjerit ketika melihat potretnya di internet," Chanyeol mengingatkan seraya terkekeh. Tangannya sudah menempel di pintu utama, siap menutupnya.

"Maksudku tupai! Aku suka tupai!"

"Ya, ya.."

Lalu pintu tertutup dan bayangan Chanyeol hilang dari pandangannya. Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya melambai-lambai sekarang turun secara perlahan. Bibir Baekhyun mencebik ketika menyadari Chanyeol lupa untuk memberinya pelukan sampai bertemu lagi.

Disandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, pikirnya mengawang-awang ketika melihat kaus oblong gambar ironmannya yang ia pakai dua kali setiap minggu. Juga celana kapri yang bahkan kancingnya sudah ia ganti sebanyak tiga kali. Maklum, ukuran pinggulnya dapat mengendur dalam waktu secepat setoples bagel yang masuk dalam pencernaannya.

Baekhyun pikir, ia tak semenarik dulu.

Pakaiannya tak lagi keren dan wajahnya tak lagi sempurna.

"Aku seperti melihat balon," ia mencicit selagi pandangnya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi kamera.

Kembali fokus, apa yang mesti ia lakukan sekarang? Menyogok anak-anak muridnya di TK untuk mengakui bahwa ia masih menawan? Melakukan sedot lemak supaya tubuhnya bagus lagi? Melakukan perubahan penampilan hingga membuatnya menggoda seperti sedia kala? Astaga, gagasan terakhir sungguh pilihan tertepat sampai Baekhyun bahkan menjerit ketika memikirkannya. _Aku bisa pakai ATM cadangan Chanyeol yang selalu ia tinggal di rumah dan mengejutkan dia di hari kepulangannya dengan penampilan baru super mengesankan dariku!_

Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua, membuka pintu dan menuju lemari khusus untuk menyimpan arsip-arsip penting kepemilikan Chanyeol. Pria berambut cokelat itu membuka kunci dan menarik laci paling bawah, di sana ada kotak besi yang Baekhyun hafal betul apa isinya. Kartu ATM dan beberapa keping logam yang menumpuk di atas kartu. Entah apa tujuannya si mungil tak pernah ambil pusing.

Dengan senyum sejuta watt Baekhyun mengangkat kepingan kartu itu di depan wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuat Chanyeol takjub!"

Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan mengetik pesan di ruang obrolannya dan Jongdae.

' _Chanyeol pergi dinas dan aku mau mengejutkannya dengan penampilan baru. Jemput aku jam tujuh! Aku mau_ nyalon _!'_

* * *

Land Rover mengilap yang dilajukan Chanyeol masuk ke halaman rumah ketika waktu menunjukan jam makan malam. Baekhyun sudah siap di depan pintu utama dengan senyum terkembang dan mata berbinar. Ia sudah sangat siap dan percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Rambut yang dicat dan setelan piyama baru, dia benar-benar menggemaskan bahkan ketika menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol turun dan mengunci pintu mobil, menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis di wajah kelelahannya yang sialnya tetap berhasil membuat yang lebih mungil belingsatan dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Baekhyun dipaksa kembali fokus ketika rasa hangat dari rengkuhan Chanyeol membuatnya terlena, secara naluriah kedua lengannya mengalung di pinggang kokoh pria itu.

"Chanyeol, aku kangen," Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan matanya yang digarisi _eyeliner_ , ia mencebik dengan bibir yang telah dilapisi pengilap, dan ia lebih dari optimis Chanyeol akan menciumnya gemas sehabis ini. Karena tebak siapa yang bisa menolak bibir ceri Baekhyun? Tidak ada.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak, sebelah kanan mengusak surai sutera Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya mendorong bahu Baekhyun menjauh.

Tunggu, apa?

Apa tadi ia baru saja mengalami penolakan secara tersirat?

Maksudnya, apa benar Chanyeol tidak ingin menciumnya?!

"Cium—"

"Ayo masuk, udara dingin sekali disini. Aku ingin mandi lalu tidur."

Bibir manyun Baekhyun diterpa angin lalu. Rahang pria mungil itu jatuh bebas dihadapkan dengan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang melangkah menjauh menuju tangga. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif singgah di benaknya tapi ia coba tepis dengan senyum kaku bercampur kesal. Pikirnya, apa Chanyeol tenggelam di lumpur sampai itu menutupi pandangannya? Atau dia dicakar kuskus sampai trauma melihat makhluk-makhluk mungil?

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut. Ia tidak akan menyerah semudah ini.

Ia menaikkan lengan piyamanya sampai siku lalu turut mengikuti jejak Chanyeol ke ruang tidur. Ia melirik kulitnya yang lebih cerah setelah kemarin menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu makan siangnya di kolam susu. Bahkan ia bisa membayangkan tekstur kulitnya sekarang sangatlah fantastis untuk Chanyeol sentuh. Dalam hati ia tertawa memikirkan Chanyeol tak akan berhasil melewatkan yang satu ini.

"Chanyeol, aku dataang~" pekiknya sembari mendorong pintu. Chanyeol yang baru selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi hanya melirik seraya mengangguk. Ia yang telah siap dengan piyama garis cokelatnya kemudian membaringkan tubuh di ranjang berkelambu mereka.

"Bisakah kau matikan lampunya?" pinta Chanyeol dengan kedua mata tertutup. Baekhyun menekan saklar dan seketika kamar mereka menjadi remang-remang. Hanya ada penerangan kecil berupa lampu tidur di atas nakas.

 _Tidak masalah, Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak melihat, tapi dia bisa merasakan kulitmu ini!_

Baekhyun mendekat ke ranjang dan menyibak kelambu. Pria mungil itu menempatkan dirinya di sebelah tubuh Chanyeol tanpa adanya jarak berarti. Ia dengan sengaja meletakkan lengannya ke bawah dagu Chanyeol, meminta perhatian.

 _Ayo rasakan, Chanyeol! Rasakan kulitku!_

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan bobot tangan Baekhyun, beralih memunggungi lelaki itu. Baekhyun berdecih. Ia menempatkan kakinya ke atas tubuh Chanyeol dan tangannya menggenggam lengan idealnya. Tubuhnya otomatis menempel pada punggung yang lebih tinggi, membuat Chanyeol membuang napas dan menyentuh kaki telanjang Baekhyun yang ada di depan perutnya.

Ayolah, posisi ini sungguh aneh.

Sedangkan yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang adalah: _"AKHIRNYA KAU PEGANG JUGA AKU HAHAHA. RASAKAN ITU, CHANYEOL! RASAKAN BETAPA LEMBUTNYA AKU!"_

Manusia aneh.

Memang.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya lalu menempatkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sedang _heat_ , huh?" suaranya terdengar agak marah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang suasana hatinya tak pernah stabil merasa tersinggung sekarang. Ia menggeram, "Kau pikir aku binatang?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menempeliku seperti itu? Aku lelah sehabis bekerja, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Aku pacarmu, apa salahnya aku bermanja-manja padamu?"

"Tidak akan salah kalau kau tahu waktu!"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Kau berteriak padaku!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lama dengan wajah lelahnya. Sedang Baekhyun menatapnya balik dengan pandangan terluka yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayolah, haruskah kita membahas ini sekarang? Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat."

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Menahan kesal ketika Chanyeol memunggunginya kembali dan pergi tidur. Dia berteriak, "Kau bajingan, Chanyeol!" dan ikut memunggungi punggung kekasihnya. Matanya berair karena kesal dengan situasi yang ada.

Pria mungil itu kini mempertanyakan kembali perasaan yang Chanyeol miliki untuknya. _Apa benar masih ada?_

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menghela napas. Mencoba memahami posisi Chanyeol yang memang sedang kelelahan.

* * *

Sakitnya Baekhyun membawa dua dampak berbeda untuk Chanyeol. Yang pertama tentu saja perasaan sedih, tapi disaat yang bersamaan pula ia merasa terbantu. Karena dengan begini, Baekhyun terjebak di rumah sedangkan ia bisa mencari barang yang ia perlukan tanpa takut diusik si bawel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai membeli obat demam sirup dan beberapa plester kompres. Terkadang pria itu ingin tertawa akan fakta Baekhyun yang adalah seorang pria dewasa masih harus minum obat sirup. Dia selalu menolak mentah-mentah obat tablet dan kapsul dengan mata memelas dan bibir mengerucut. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Omong-omong soal Baekhyun, ia merasa bersalah telah berkelakuan seperti semalam kepadanya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaannya, hanya saja kemarin ia hanya terlalu bingung harus bersikap seperti apa sementara pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal yang membuatnya gelisah. Sedangkan ia tak ingin Baekhyun menyadari gelagat anehnya dan beralih menaruh curiga.

Tapi sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah pergi ke ATM untuk melakukan penarikan. Ia harus membelinya sekarang selagi ada kesempatan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu ATM ketika hanya tersisa antrean satu orang di depannya. Hari ini Chanyeol membawa kartu yang tak biasanya ia bawa pergi, maka dari itu ketika wanita yang tadi antre di depannya tak sengaja menabrak dan menjatuhkan kartu masing-masing, Chanyeol kebingungan.

"...yang mana milikku?"

"Mas, coba saja keduanya. Saya akan di sini menunggu Mas."

Perempuan berlipstik merah darah itu mengedip dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

Ugh, apa ia baru saja digombali? Mengerikan.

Chanyeol memasukkan kartu ke mesin ATM, memasukkan pin dan memilih nominal yang akan ia ambil. Tapi ketika ia menekan tombol, kartunya kembali keluar dari mesin. Chanyeol mengedip dua kali dengan tampang bodoh. Dia melakukan ulang hal yang sama dan itu berakhir sama pula. Lalu Chanyeol dengan lugunya berpikir, ini mungkin kartu milik perempuan itu dan saldonya tidak mencukupi jadinya kartunya terus keluar dari mesin.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol mencoba kartu yang satunya lagi. Ia memasukkan pin tapi yang terjadi adalah pemberitahuan bahwa pin yang ia masukkan salah. Alis Chanyeol menyatu. Kalau begitu sudah pasti yang ini bukan miliknya. Dengan senyum meminta maaf Chanyeol mengembalikan kartu si wanita. Dan pura-pura sibuk berkutat dengan mesin ATM ketika wanita itu berucap, "Mas kalau masih ada perlu sama saya, saya tunggu di kafe seberang, ya?" dengan mendayu.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin bergidik ketika pintu ruang ATM ditutup dan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri di sana. Namun ia sesegera mungkin menepis ingatannya soal kejadian barusan dengan kembali mencurahkan atensi pada mesin ATM yang berdiri di depan ujung sepatu larinya. Semua yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan ini dan pergi dari sini. Ia kembali memasukkan kartunya ke mesin, memilih bahasa, menekan pin, dan dihadapkan pada pilihan transaksi. Dengan penasaran Chanyeol menekan opsi saldo.

" _What the fuck is THIS?"_

Saldonya mencapai limit.

Tepat berada di angka dua puluh ribu won.

Lebih tepatnya— 20.600 won.

Chanyeol seketika merasakan badannya mendadak _meriang_.

* * *

Keadaan dalam Bank memang tidak terlalu ramai karena ini merupakan jam sibuk orang-orang perkantoran. Chanyeol agaknya menyukuri pekerjaannya yang fleksibel terhadap jam kerja, karena dengan begitu sebagai orang yang tak suka dikekang Chanyeol berhak berlega hati bahwa ia bisa pergi ke kantor redaksi bahkan hanya sekali dalam seminggu.

Akan tetapi, kendati pun orang yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya ini terhitung tak banyak, tapi mereka menjadikan Chanyeol pusat perhatian. Dan tentu saja perkara tersebut membuat Chanyeol gugup dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada tali tas belanjaannya. Sebuah cap yang membuat orang-orang itu mengalihkan pandang padanya— Piaget. Ia baru saja kembali dari outlet perhiasan dan datang ke bank untuk mengusut masalah penyusutan jumlah di tabungannya.

"Nomor antrian 28 di konter 7," kata suara di pengeras suara.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruang antrean dan semua mata yang melihatnya. Ia dihadapkan oleh seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap dan bermata mirip rusa sebagai tellernya. Orang itu menyapa ramah dan hanya Chanyeol jawab dengan senyum seadanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ya, saya mau melakukan pengaduan." Chanyeol menjawab tenang seperti bukan orang yang baru saja kehilangan uang puluhan juta won di tabungannya. Tak heran, deretan kartu ATM dalam dompetnya adalah _backup_ yang menjanjikan untuk tetap menopang hidupnya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjelaskan semua kejadian beberapa waktu ke belakang dengan rinci. Sedangkan si teller menyimak dengan seksama. Matanya yang jernih menelisik pada paras rupawan Chanyeol yang tegas. Tulang rahangnya adalah poin tambah. Jika orang ini adalah tuan kaya raya, sudah dipastikan ia akan meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk menjadikan pria ini yang baru.

"Jadi, berapa jumlah kehilangan Anda?" Pancing pria itu.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Sekitar tujuh puluh delapan juta?"

 _FOR MERCY'S SAKE! Orang ini puluh-jutawan!_

Jiwa _gold digger_ dalam diri si teller berkobar-kobar seperti si jago merah. Matanya yang memang jernih semakin berkilap ketika dipertemukan dengan takdir yang—baginya—luar biasa adil.

Dengan senyum dikulum ia menyelutuk, "Tuan masih muda tapi sudah sukses. Benar-benar pria idaman."

Chanyeol hanya haha-hehe saja. Puas dapat pujian.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kasus saya ditangani secepatnya?"

Teller tersebut tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk. "Tuan hanya perlu mengisi format yang ada," katanya sembari mendorong secarik kertas pada Chanyeol lewat lubang kaca. Pada waktu Chanyeol berkutat dengan pulpen dan kertas, teller pria itu mengambil kertas lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari suatu kotak di meja kerjanya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Chanyeol selesai dengan formulirnya dan mengembalikan itu pada si mata rusa.

"Begini, Tuan." Pria itu bertumpu tangan di meja, mencondongkan tubuh pada Chanyeol. "Pengaduan yang Tuan ajukan akan pihak Bank klarifikasi dahulu sebelum akhirnya diproses dengan bantuan lembaga hukum. Saya akan memberikan kartu nama saya demi memudahkan komunikasi kami dengan Tuan. Harap diterima."

 _Komunikasi lancar—pertemuan lancar—hubungan kita akan menakjubkan, Tuan Park Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol mengedip ketika selembar kartu nama kini berada di genggamannya. Bersama sebuah telapak tangan putih halus yang sedikit meremas tangannya.

"Uh, jadi?" Chanyeol merasa linglung. "Luhan-ssi?"

"Ya!" Luhan menanggapi antusias.

"Saya akan menghubungi anda nanti."

* * *

Ini adalah hari mencuci.

Atau memang, setiap hari adalah hari mencuci untuk Baekhyun.

Rumah dalam keadaan kosong ketika Baekhyun sedang memutari bagian-bagiannya untuk mencari pakaian kotor yang biasanya tersebar sampai ke kamar tamu. Entah bagaimana itu terjadi. Hanya Chanyeol yang tahu. Omong-omong, Chanyeol sedang ke kantor untuk menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada bagian penyuntingan.

Demam yang ia alami kemarin sebab menangis semalam suntuk kini telah reda. Obat sirup memang mujarab tak ada duanya.

Sederetan buku literatur di lemari kaca dilewatinya ketika ia menangkap jaket Chanyeol yang teronggok di meja kerja pria itu. Ketika diangkat, ternyata ada sebuah ponsel. Itu milik Chanyeol. Dia pasti melupakannya karena tadi berangkat dengan teburu-buru.

Seringai Baekhyun muncul.

 _Muehehehe._

Ia menyambar ponsel itu dengan tangan kanan selagi yang kiri mendekap jaket Chanyeol di dada. Keranjang pakaian yang ia bawa berkeliling tadi ia tinggalkan di samping kasur air yang sering Chanyeol gunakan setelah lelah mengedit. Sedangkan ia menyamankan diri di sofa tunggal di dekat akuarium Kobuki—kura-kura peliharaan Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan, apa Kobuki sedang _kawin_?" Baekhyun memekik. Melihat Kobuki sedang tumpang tindih dengan pasangan kura-kuranya yang merupakan milik Baekhyun, Hotaru.

Baekhyun mengusap layar ponsel. Ada beberapa notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Tumben sekali, ia pikir.

Nomor tak dikenal.

Dua panggilan masuk dan satu panggilan keluar ke nomor yang sama. Itu adalah log terakhir yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dan itu terjadi jam 10 tadi malam, di saat ia sudah terlelap. Baekhyun memandangi nomor tersebut dengan tatapan menelisik. Mencoba mengingat relasi nomor tersebut tapi yang ia dapat adalah dingin. Deret angka ini benar-benar asing untuknya.

Suara benturan kaca dengan benda keras membuatnya berjingkat. Pemikirannya pecah seketika. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Kobuki ada dalam keadaan terlentang di atas cangkangnya. Baekhyun terkekeh karena merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Bahkan Kobuki yang baru dipertemukan dengan Hotaru dua bulan lalu sudah melakukannya seintim itu," ratapnya nelangsa.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih segera menyelesaikan tugas mencucinya daripada ambil pusing soal nomor asing itu. Ia melangkah menuju ruang cuci di ujung koridor lantai satu, membawa serta keranjang cucinya dan jaket Chanyeol. Sedangkan ponsel Chanyeol ia tinggalkan begitu saja di meja kerja tadi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang cuci dengan sedikit tenaga karena pintu ini memang lumayan berat. Ia mendekati mesin cuci dan memeriksa kantung-kantung yang ada sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam mesin. Gerak motoriknya berhenti ketika tangannya meraba sesuatu di dalam kantung jaket Chanyeol yang ia ambil di ruangan tadi.

Sebuah kartu nama.

"Xi.. Luhan?"

Dengan nomor yang sama persis dengan yang ada di lognya.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis si pria mungil.

"Oh begitu, sudah berani main di belakang, ya," gigi Baekhyun bergemeletuk. "Belum tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun rupanya."

* * *

 _1 panggilan masuk.._

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk melakukan _editing_ di ruang tengah. Ia menimbang-nimbang akan ia angkat atau kah ia biarkan saja panggilan yang datang dari nomor asing yang membuat mereka bertengkar sampai sekarang.

Jadi, setelah hari di mana Baekhyun menemukan kartu nama seorang Xi Luhan di saku jaket Chanyeol, mereka terlibat perang dingin. Itu semua diawali oleh mengamuknya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang (lagi-lagi) baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dapur tempat mereka beradu mulut menjadi sebuah kekacauan yang benar-benar bencana. Garpu di lantai halnya seperti paku yang bisa melukai telapak kaki Chanyeol kapan pun ia mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Bahkan sebilah pisau pun tak segan Baekhyun acungkan di depan wajah Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mencoba menjelaskan.

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, berdiam-diaman karena satu pun tak ingin memulai pembicaraan pada masing-masing pasangan. Bahkan Chanyeol harus rela tidur di kasur airnya yang mulai tak mengembang karena terlalu sering ia letakkan benda-benda berat. Mereka telah pisah ranjang selama dua malam.

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Sebisa mungkin membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari ponselnya telah dicuri. Ia berjalan dengan menjinjit. Padahal ia tidak akan melewati Chanyeol karena pintu kamarnya tepat ada di belakang punggungnya sekarang.

Manusia aneh bagian dua.

Ia menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup heran. Baekhyun secepat kilat menggeser sensor hijau tanda mengangkat telepon.

"Ah astaga, akhirnya kau mengangkat juga," suara di seberang sana terdengar lega. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. _Oh jadi begini suara si Xi Luhan itu._

"Um, jadi.. kita jadi bertemu sore ini?"

 _APA?_

 _MEREKA MAU BERTEMU?_

 _JADI SI PARK ITU MEMANFAATKAN MOMEN BERTENGKAR KAMI UNTUK DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN PHO TIDAK TAHU DIRI INI?_

Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Baekhyun memutar otak, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus melabrak pria tidak tahu malu ini agar berhenti merusak kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Rumah tangga? Kalian bahkan belum menikah, bisik pemikiran rasional dalam dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya omong kosong—yang sialnya telak kebenarannya—dan beralih mengacuhkan perih di jantungnya yang berdenyut.

Bagai seorang atlet karate, Baekhyun berguling di atas tempat tidurnya dengan heboh, lalu menempatkan kepalanya dalam posisi menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Membuatnya terlihat seperti kepala buntung karena tubuhnya tertutup kelambu yang belum ia naikkan. Setahunya, cara ini cukup berhasil untuk membuat suaranya menjadi lebih berat. Dan membuatnya pusing juga, sih.

"Hm hm," Ia berdeham. Dan sungguh itu terdengar aneh. "Tentu saja Xi Luhan-ssi, jadi dimana dan kapan tepatnya?"

"Chanyeol, bukan kah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menjadi terlalu formal?" Luhan merajuk dengan suaranya yang diimut-imutkan. Baekhyun bersumpah itu adalah _aegyo_ terburuk setelah milik Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jadi?" Baekhyun coba mempercepat, karena kepalanya serius makin pusing sekarang. Kalau ia masih ada di posisi ini untuk beberapa menit ke depan, sudah bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti dalam keadaan teler dan mulut berbusa. Oke, hiperbolis yang cukup masuk di akal.

"Bagaimana jika di Nourriture jam 3 nanti?"

"Aku akan di sana."

"Siap, Kapten!" Luhan terkikik, Baekhyun refleks mengernyih jijik. "Omong-omong ada apa dengan suaramu? Terdengar berbeda."

"Aku.. sedang radang."

"Rendang?"

"Radang."

"Oke, mungkin maksudmu radang. Aku bisa mengerti di keadaan seperti itu memang sulit berucap dengan benar."

What the heck _? Mungkin kau yang punya kesulitan dalam pendengaran, Kakek Tuli Tukang Goda_ , maki Baekhyun keki.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu, Chanyeol."

Dan panggilan diputus Baekhyun.

Muak.

Dan.. mual juga.

Baekhyun pelan-pelan bangkit dari posisi awlannya, seperti seorang manula ia bertingkah. Ia terbatuk dua kali lalu meraih ponsel miliknya yang ada di nakas. Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar. Ia melakukan panggilan pada Jongdae untuk meminta lelaki itu menemaninya bertemu dengan si Luhan itu. Ia tentu tidak mau repot-repot mencari bus atau taksi kalau ada teman yang bisa kau tebengi.

Pukul 2.45 PM, Jongdae sudah mengelakson dan bagusnya Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi. Ia tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya skeptis dari depan TV. Chanyeol mungkin mau bertanya, tapi bagaimana pun mereka sedang berkelahi. Selama itu terjadi, komunikasi mereka benar-benar hanya sejumput harapan kosong.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh padanya. Yang ia tahu, lelaki itu sudah pergi entah kemana dengan entah siapa.

Perjalanan yang Baekhyun dan Jongdae tempuh untuk sampai di tempat pertemuan memakan waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit karena perumahan Baekhyun terbilang ada di pusat kota. Jongdae sudah tahu perihal pertengkaran Baekhyun dan pacarnya. Semua tanpa terkecuali, karena Baekhyun adalah seorang yang ember terlebih kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Mobil Jongdae terparkir rapi di pelataran gedung. Baekhyun mendahului masuk, tidak sabar melihat rupa Luhan lalu mencakarnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang lentik. Jongdae menyusul di belakang seperti anak itik. Baekhyun segera menghampiri bagian reservasi dan menanyakan meja atas nama Xi Luhan. Ia diarahkan kepada meja yang agak jauh dari pintu utama, ke meja yang ditempati seorang pria berparas ayu berponi.

Dua gelas sampanye ada di meja.

Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan alkohol di sore hari terik begini?

Baekhyun meradang. Ia berdiri angkuh di hadapan Luhan yang menatapnya bingung, membuka botol sampanye dan menumpahkan isinya di atas rambut cokelat Luhan yang tadinya tampak halus. Sekarang.. lengket, mungkin?

"Berhenti jadi PHO, Pak Tua!" Baekhyun menggertak.

Luhan yang tidak terima diperlakukan demikian pun membalas Baekhyun, mencakar pipi Baekhyun dengan kukunya yang panjang.

Sial, jalang ini mencuri _start_! Bagian mencakar harusnya jadi milikku!

Mengabaikan rasa perih di pipinya yang tergores, Baekhyun kembali melakukan perlawanan. Dikarenakan tidak sudi menjenggut rambut Luhan yang basah, ia harus mengambil tisu dulu untuk melakukannya. Secara tak terduga, sebelum Baekhyun sempat merealisasikan keinginannya Luhan lagi-lagi mencuri idenya. Baekhyun menjerit dan menampar tangan Luhan yang ada di rambutnya.

Satu hal yang membuat orang-orang tercengang setelahnya adalah Baekhyun mengaum.

Ya, mengaum seperti singa.

Lalu Jongdae berpikir Baekhyun kerasukan roh singa penjaga restoran ini.

"S-siluman singa!" Seseorang memekik dari mejanya, membuat yang lain kalang kabut ketika menyadari ucapan orang itu mungkin ada benarnya. Ayolah, mereka tidak mengenal kerasukan sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Tapi 'kan Baekhyun tidak kerasukan?

Ah, masa bodoh.

"Hee.. siluman singa, eh? Bahkan aku tidak takut meskipun kau pacarnya Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku memang pacarnya, Brengsek!"

Lalu mereka terlibat di _cat fight_ yang menguras darah, keringat, bedak, juga perhatian khalayak. Apalagi setelah Jongdae ikut bergabung karena wajahnya tak sengaja kena pukul oleh Baekhyun yang menggila. Dua jam berlalu dan mereka masih belum selesai, tidak ada orang yang berani menengahi karena takut bernasib sama seperti Jongdae.

Setelah perutnya tak sengaja kena sikut oleh Luhan, Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kini bergulat sampai berguling-guling di lantai, Jongdae berpikir untuk tidak ikut campur lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia pulang dan memikirkan kelanjutan persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun akan ia perpanjang atau tidak setelah masalah ini.

Lalu Jongdae pulang begitu saja setelah menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang sedang heboh mencekik Luhan untuk melakukan pamitan.

Manusia aneh bagian tiga.

Setelah Jongdae menghilang ditelan rinai hujan di luaran, Baekhyun dan Luhan tak lama selesai. Penyebabnya adalah Luhan yang sudah babak belur kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Keadaannya sudah seperti orang yang sehabis diculik, 'dipakai' ramai-ramai, lalu dihabisi sampai mati.

Itu lah Baekhyun, bertarung sendiri tetapi dampaknya pada korban sudah seperti ditiban ribuan bison.

Baekhyun memasang seringai di wajahnya yang hancur lebam. Kalau ia dibilang siluman singa, si Luhan ini sudah pasti siluman kucing. Karena daritadi kerjaannya mencakar terus, perih 'kan pipi (yang sudah tidak) mulusnya.

Pria mungil itu lalu menjauh dari tubuh Luhan, meninggalkannya tanpa mau tanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang ada. Toh, mereka tak akan minta ganti rugi. Buktinya, para pekerja sekarang malah memberinya jalan keluar dengan senyum kaku.

Hujan masih sangat deras ketika Baekhyun keluar dari restoran. Ia tak punya pilihan selain hujan-hujanan dan kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan kuyup dan mengerikan. Ia tidak bawa uang sepeser pun karena berpikir Jongdae akan setia padanya sampai akhir.

Tapi nyatanya?

Baekhyun menghela napas.

Sahabatnya bahkan pergi meninggalkannya. Apa jadinya dengan Chanyeol? Lelaki itu hanya pacarnya yang tak pernah berniat membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Chanyeol bisa menyuruhnya angkat kaki dari rumah pria itu kapan saja.

"Aku bukan apa-apa untuknya.."

Suara Baekhyun yang gamang habis ditelan desah hujan malam itu. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka kesakitan ditempa hujan yang seakan beramai-ramai menyudutkannya. Jarak antara rumahnya dan restoran tak pula memberinya keuntungan. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal karena sebelumnya harus menahan bobot tubuhnya yang hampir luruh setiap Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya merelakan Chanyeol demi kebahagiannya.

Baekhyun serasa ditampar.

Luhan mungkin benar, ia bukan lagi kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

Ia hanya harus menunggu pria itu mengusirnya dan melihatnya hidup bak mayat hidup di kemudian hari.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil, hujan malam ini benar-benar dingin dan menembus semua pori kulitnya. Suhu dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang, membuat ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan jalannya atau menunggu fajar esok hari di halte bus seperti seorang tunawisma.

Ketika ia sampai di halaman rumah, ia melihat pintu tertutup rapat dan lampu terang benderang di dalam rumah. Cukup meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol tiada niat sedikit pun untuk mencarinya. Tentu saja, kenapa Chanyeol harus repot –repot mencarinya? Toh, ia tak lagi diinginkan.

Air mata Baekhyun yang tersamarkan hujan mengalir kian deras.

Masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol.

 _Krieet._

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu penuh goresan? Kau berkelahi—"

 _Plak!_

"Lebih baik kau simpan semua kepura-puraanmu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membelalak menatap Baekhyun yang kini terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat. Keadaan pria mungilnya jauh dari kata baik, Chanyeol tidak berani memperkirakan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Yang jelas, hati Chanyeol jelas menangis melihat keadaan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh tatapan kasihanmu, menyingkir dari jalanku!" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong yang lebih tinggi, tapi jadinya pria itu malah menggenggam lengannya. Meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun tertawa sarkastis.

"Kau mau apa menahanku? Untuk meyakinkan bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saja meskipun nyatanya kau bahkan hanya bermain-main terhadap aku?" Baekhyun mendecih. "Tiga tahun yang sia-sia untuk menunggumu menikahiku, harusnya aku tahu kau memang bukan orangnya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku serius padamu!"

"Lalu mana buktinya? Kau hanya bisa berjanji tanpa ingin menepati! Mana kehidupan yang kau tawarkan padaku dulu? Bahkan hatimu saja kau bagi dua untuk jalang itu!"

Cengkramannya mengendur, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk mengempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan pergi ke kamar mereka berdua untuk berkemas. Ia telah memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di rumah orang tuanya.

 _Pulangkan saja.. aku pada ibuku.. atau ayahku.._

Baekhyun memilah-milah tas belanjanya yang datang dari _brand_ paling terkenal lalu membawanya pergi. Tak menghiraukan pakaian-pakaiannya yang ada di lemari karena _pfft—_ siapa yang butuh pakaian kuno kalau dia sudah punya yang baru dan terlebih lagi gratisan? Baekhyun jelas tidak.

Meskipun sedang bertengkar, prinsip ekonomi tidak boleh dilupakan.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol mengela napas menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan payung perusahaannya yang kuning-putih. Ini seperti acara kabur dari rumah yang diberi sponsor. Chanyeol menggeleng akan pikiran melanturnya. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu.

Rambutnya semakin sedap dipandang.

Kulitnya semakin lembut dan kenyal.

Wanginya bahkan masih tercium meskipun raganya sudah tak disini.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya akan acara lamaran yang sedang ia persiapkan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang pria itu pergi.. dengan berkantung-kantung belanjaan merek terkenal di sepanjang lengannya.

Darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan itu semua? Seingatnya Baekhyun memang orang yang suka berfoya-foya, tapi dia sangat anti menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Dia sangat pelit. Bahkan paman Donald bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba tak peduli dan memilih melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mereka. Ia menyusuri keadaan kamar yang sepi. Ia berkedip menyadari bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tak membawa pun sepotong bajunya di lemari. Koper yang ia gunakan untuk pindahan tiga tahun lalu pun tergeletak begitu saja diatas lemari. Oh kalau yang itu Chanyeol bisa paham, mungkin Baekhyun tidak bisa mencapainya jadi daripada susah lebih baik tidak usah mencoba. Tipikal Baekhyun sekali.

Kaki Chanyeol tersandung ketika ia melangkah di dekat tempat tidur, ia mendapati tas-tas belanjaan berserakan di atas lantai. Mengerumuni kakinnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyadari siapa pemiliknya. Siapa lagi. Didorong rasa penasaran, Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu dari mereka, mengambil struk belanjanya dan hampir jantungan melihat nama barang dan harganya.

Boneka tangan gajah, 56.000 won.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, sih?"

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Chanyeol tak kalah kaget.

Waktu transaksi.

Itu adalah tepat setelah keberangkatannya untuk dinas memotret kuskus beruang. Jadi yang satu ini sudah pasti— Baekhyun menggunakan kartu ATM miliknya untuk membeli semua barang-barang mahal yang sialnya tak berguna. Chanyeol memijat pelipis karena tiba-tiba diserang migrain.

Hidup dengan Baekhyun memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Panggilan dari Baekhyun.

 _Well_ , waktu yang cukup singkat untuk berbaikan.

"Halo—"

"CHANYEOL, jemput aku di halte! Disini sangat dingin dan aku kira tidak akan ada bus atau taksi yang lewat karena hujannya terlalu besar~"

Apa tadi ia baru saja mendengar Baekhyun merengek? Maksudnya— benar-benar merengek?

"Aku akan ada di sana kurang dari sepuluh menit oke? Lakukan apa pun yang bisa membuat dirimu hangat. Jangan panik dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"I-iya.."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju halte di dekat persimpangan kompleks. Ia turun dari mobil dan membantu mengangkut barang bawaan Baekhyun ke kursi belakang. Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malu langsung menyamankan diri di bangku penumpang dengan kepala menyandar di kaca.

"Antar aku ke rumah Ibuku." Titahnya selepas Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Selama perjalanan tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Hanya suara hujan yang setia menemani. Chanyeol diam-diam melirik Baekhyun yang tampak melamun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tujuannya. Kebenarannya ia hanya membawa anak itu berputar-putar daerah kompleks. Keuntungan tersindiri baginya mengetahui dengan jelas fakta bahwa Baekhyun sampai sekarang belum juga mengingat keseluruhan daerah perumahan ini. Ia pikir, ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk bicara.

Atau mungkin.. menggoda?

"Bajumu bagus," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari Baekhyun berupa lirikan malu. "Kulitmu juga menjadi lebih halus, apa baru perawatan?"

"Ah rambutmu juga berubah, kau ganti lebih cerah, ya?

"Oh _eyeliner_ mu tidak luntur, kau pasti memilih dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Isi hati Baekhyun saat ini: " _Ya Tuhan, akhirnya Chanyeol menyadarinya juga! Ingin sekali ku peluk tubuh atletnya kalau tidak ingat aku sedang merajuk sekarang!_

"Dan sudah pasti mahal-mahal 'kan? Untung tidak pakai uangmu sendiri," Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang seketika menegang lalu merengut. Wajahnya benar-benar memelas sampai Chanyeol tak tahan ingin menciumnya.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, menghiraukan pandangan bertanya-tanya yang lebih mungil. Dia melepas jaketnya, memakaikan itu di tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup. Ia mengambil tisu lalu menyeka air yang ada di wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah ditatap sedemikian dalam oleh kekasih tiangnya.

"Luhan hanya teller bank, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengedip jengkel. _Apa itu? Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba membicarakan orang itu?_

"Sepulang dari pekerjaanku memfoto kuskus, aku berencana memberikanmu sesuatu. Aku dipusingkan oleh banyak hal sehingga aku sukar fokus. Aku minta maaf baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"O-oh, tidak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah memakai kartumu tanpa izin. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan." Baekhyun melunak.

"Tidak Baekhyun, ini salahku."

"Tidak! Ini adalah salahku."

"Tidak. Ini ADALAH salaku!"

"TIDAK! Salahku!

"SALAHKU!"

"Aku tidak percaya kita berdebat lagi hanya untuk memperebutkan siapa yang salah!" Baekhyun berteriak, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Maaf—"

"Kau mau ku pukul?"

Chanyeol nyengir, "Oke, damai."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Jadi? Luhan itu?"

"Dia teller yang menangani kasusku saat aku ingin mencari tahu siapa yang memakai tabunganku sampai ke titik nominal penghabisan. Dia memberi kartu nama untuk memudahkan komunikasi kami soal aduanku."

"Tapi dia tertarik padamu."

"Dan aku tak peduli. Lagipula aku punya Baekhyun yang paling kucintai."

Baekhyun memeletkan lidah. "Gombal."

"Kalau yang ini masih gombal?"

Baekhyun menoleh, terkesiap mendapati sebuah cincin kini disodorkan Chanyeol kepada dirinya dengan tatapan tajam yang memikat. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya, dan akhirnya mengucapkan kata itu.

" _Will you marry me_?"

Dan itu dia.

Baekhyun tak berucap tapi mengangguk. Air matanya mengembun di pelupuk mata, membuktikan seberapa terharunya ia dengan apa yang lebih tinggi lakukan padanya.

Cincin itu terpasang di jari manisnya. Sungguh pas dan cantik.

"Tapi, Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Kita tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, sayang."

Baekhyun merona.

"Jadi, kita menikah?"

"Ya, kita menikah."

.

.

* * *

 _FIN_


	3. Oh, Sial!

**Oh, Sial!**

.  
.

Setelah menyelesaikan sidang skripsi, Baekhyun dan para karibnya melakukan kemah. Sialnya, Chanyeol turut serta di dalamnya.

Apa jadinya bila mantan kekasihnya tersebut memboyong seorang gadis cantik untuk ikut dengan mereka?

.

.

* * *

Keheterogenan program studi mengimplikasi mereka pada perbedaan tempat dan waktu menuntut ilmu di bangku perkuliahan. Jargon yang selama SMA Baekhyun serukan lantang bersama kawan-kawannya telah lama ia tinggal, toh pertemuan mereka hanya menjadi dua dari sepuluh kemungkinan. Peluang macam inilah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun dan mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, relatif jarang berjumpa pasca berpisah. Dan hari ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan, mereka akan kembali dituntut untuk berkomunikasi lebih intens. Sebab, pertemuan di kafe atau makan siang bersama teman semasa SMA sungguh bukanlah media yang mereka pilih untuk merajut kembali hubungan yang telah lama kandas. Dalam konteks pertemanan sekalipun. Kendatipun begitu, mereka yang Baekhyun sebagai para karib, tidak benar-benar mempersalahkan itu.

Mereka pria dan meributkan suatu hal dengan bergerombol benar-benar tak keren, oke?

Sekelompok mahasiswa itu bergerak pelan mencari tempat membangun tenda. Hari sudah sore dan mereka belum menemukan tempat bermukim, Baekhyun pikir itu adalah yang terburuk setelah opsi tak membawa selimut ekstra ke dalam perjalanan ini. Jika ia terbiasa berkehidupan _nomaden_ setelah kemah ini berakhir, ia pastikan Junmyeon yang merupakan pionir kegiatan ini tak akan pernah merasakan wisuda seumur hidupnya. Persetan dengan skripsi yang lelaki boncel itu kerjakan dari subuh hingga petang.

Ia memikirkan cara cepat menyudahi penderitaan pada tungkai kakinya yang mulai pegal, namun tiba-tiba suara bariton yang tak asing menariknya dari lamunan.

"Tempat ini cukup luas dan aman untuk kita gunakan tinggal beberapa waktu," Pria berperawakan tinggi, berambut kelam, dan berahang tegas ini Chanyeol. Sang Mantan yang tanpa diduga semakin tampan hari ke harinya. "Sungai yang kita lewati tadi tak jauh dari sini. Jadi, aku pikir yang ini bagus."

"Setuju, aku kasihan pada kaki mulus pacarku yang cantik ini."

Baekhyun tak berkomentar di saat sahabat-sahabat sejak SMAnya mulai menyoraki Jongdae yang kadang menjadi perayu kelebihan jam kerja. Matanya entah dengan alasan apa, malah melirik pada Seulgi, seorang gadis beken seantero kampus yang digondol Chanyeol bersamanya untuk mengikuti kemah. Apa gondol adalah kata yang tepat? Mungkin tidak, Baekhyun hanya menjadi terlalu arbitrer dengan pemilihan katanya akhir-akhir ini. Maklum, melihat mantan dengan yang baru meskipun hubungan telah setenang air kolam tetaplah menjadi satu pengisi pikiran untuk yang ditinggalkan.

Secara holistik, penaksiran Baekhyun terhadap hubungan yang ada di antara Chanyeol dan Yoon Seulgi saat ini masih sebesar kutu beras. Mereka tidak cukup mesra dalam berinteraksi namun tak pula akrab dalam perbincangan antar teman sejawat. Selain Baekhyun-Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-Seulgi, yang lain ada di fakultas yang berbeda-beda. Dan entah kenapa si pemuda sipit sedikit bermasalah dengan itu sekarang.

"Baekhyun, mau tidur di batu?" Sehun menarik tali serat yang terikat dengan pasak, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter. Kaus mereka dinodai tanah dan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak tendensi untuk meringis.

 _Aku tidak sudi bermandikan lumpur sementara aku sudah cukup bermasalah dengan keringat_ , sahut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bantuan secara moril terkadang jauh lebih berarti," Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya yang lentik. "Aku menyemangati kalian, kalian menyelesaikan tenda. Ide bagus 'kan?"

Sebuah bentuk konservasi kuno karangan Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya memutar mata, mendengus kecil selagi menyelesaikan tendanya. Temannya yang lain ogah menanggapi, letih mereka dirasa cukup dan mereka tak mau menambah dengan perdebatan tak bermutu dengan seorang calon pengacara.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan bosan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Baekhyun mulai menurunkan tasnya dan menyamankan diri di atas batang pohon yang diletakkan secara horizontal. Sebuah fasilitas alami, kenapa tidak? Lagipula ini alam bebas dan ini gratis.

Mereka bekerja cukup cepat, 10 menit saja empat tenda sudah berdiri. "Karena _ratu_ bilang tenda miliknya adalah partikelir, ia hanya akan menumpang," Jongdae melirik Baekhyun, menginsinuasi. "Karena aku akan berada di tenda yang sama dengan pacarku, jadi tidak ada lahan untuk si berisik satu itu. Satu tenda terisi."

Alis Junmyeon terangkat. Raut wajahnya mengatakan 'enak sekali kau bicara!'

"Junmyeon dan aku hanya akan berdua. Dua tenda terisi," Yixing mengernyih lebar.

Baekhyun menatap hambar. Jika sudah begini situasinya, biasanya ia akan dijadikan tumbal. Kyungsoo dan Sehun punya hubungan kakak-beradik kental yang sungguh sukar dipisah, sedangkan Chanyeol— ia membawa seorang gadis sekarang. _Lalu aku bakal dijadikan centeng, begitu?_ Dumel Baekhyun dalam hati

Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang cepat membaca keadaan, teman-temannya yang lain masih memikirkan akan bagaimana Seulgi tidur nanti. Ia seorang perempuan dan tidur setenda bersama laki-laki asing (Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Baekhyun) tentu bukan gagasan yang bijak. Menurut hemat Jongdae, Seulgi akan lebih baik jika—

"Aw, sepertinya Seulgi akan tidur bersama Chanyeol beberapa hari ini," Jongdae dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengangkat tajam mulai menggoda.

Sehunpun ikut-ikutan, "Aku mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi."

"Pria ini kalau sedang kumat berbahaya, hati-hati, Seulgi."

Chanyeol dan tatapan jengahnya muncul. Seulgi yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh lalu memberi senyum kecil. Si pria tinggi yang mendapati itu hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengedikkan bahu, "Apa boleh buat?"

"Ya, apa boleh buat."

 _Oh, manis sekali._ Baekhyun cemberut.

Ia secepat kilat membopong ranselnya ke tenda yang paling luas, ada pohon cedar yang memayungi tenda itu dan entah kenapa ia merasa perasaannya cenderung gelap ketimbang teduh. Ia menarik resleting, melempar tas, dan merangsek masuk. Orang-orang yang tertinggal di luar menatapnya bingung, sikap macam itu memang sering si mungil lakukan, namun ada apa dengan wajahnya yang keki itu?

"Aku pikir kalian putus secara baik-baik," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata besarnya. Chanyeol yang ditanya seperti itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apalagi semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela napas.

"Memang itu yang kami lakukan." Suara Chanyeol terdengar gamang, para teman semenjak SMA itu mengaduh. Seulgi beringsut maju pada Hwarin yang terlihat sama bingungnya. Hanya mereka yang tidak mengetahui masalah ini secara pasti.

Keheningan menyergap sementara mereka saling bertukar pandang. Baekhyun sendiri tak menimbulkan suara apapun dari dalam sana. Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum menggoda.

"Ada yang cemburu rupanya."

"AKU TIDAK CEMBURU! KALIAN SEMUA PAYAH, CEPAT NYALAKAN API UNGGUNNYA!"

Itu suara Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga.

Yang lain tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti sikap Baekhyun yang sewenang-wenang. Air muka Chanyeol sehabis itu hanya lempeng, sehingga Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya tak dapat menerka apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap nanar api yang membara di depan matanya sambil berusaha menahan kantuk, pikirannya menyuruh untuk lekas tidur sedangkan hatinya berontak ingin tetap berada dalam lingkungan hangat itu. Baekhyun merenung-renung di tengah kesadarannya yang berada di ujung kantuk. Apa akan ada yang membopongnya jika ia ketiduran? Chanyeol melakukan itu padanya, dulu.

Namun dilihat dari situasi sekarang, dimana Chanyeol dan Seulgi duduk bersebelahan sambil menyenandungkan lagu dengan iringan gitar, Baekhyun harusnya sadar hal yang sama tak akan berulang. Ia membawa dirinya bangkit dan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk kembali ke tenda dan pergi tidur, sendirian dalam tenda sungguh bukan ide yang bagus untuknya.

"Sepertinya kita harus istirahat juga," Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk bagian celana yang kotor. "Besok kita harus bangun pagi agar bisa menikmati fajar."

Yang lain turut bangkit pula, kembali pada tenda masing-masing dan terlelap dalam buaian pulau kapuk. Baekhyun perlu memeluk dirinya sendiri karena tanpa disangka suhu dalam selimut tak cukup membuatnya nyaman. Tetapi saat ia menarik lengan Sehun untuk melingkupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan, perlahan tapi pasti matanya terpejam erat.

.  
.

Mengerjap.

Mengerjap lagi.

 _Suara siapa sih itu?_ Baekhyun menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang empunya sudah tertidur dengan posisi tak santai— halnya kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Sekarang jam sebelas malam dan masih ada kebisingan di luar sana, belum lagi ia bisa melihat api unggun yang masih menyala. Mau tak mau Baekhyun keluar dari tenda, tak lupa mengangkut satu buah jaket lagi bersamanya. Baekhyun menyukuri dirinya yang cukup andal dalam mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Menghindari raut terkejut di antara suasana berbintang yang digunakan Chanyeol dan Seulgi untuk duduk berduaan sambil memandang langit.

Mereka terlihat sungguh dekat dengan dua bahu yang bersentuhan. Dan hati Baekhyun luar biasa bergemuruh ketika menyadari Chanyeol masih ada dengan petikan gitarnya sedangkan Seulgi menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. Suara bariton Chanyeol lirih terdengar di indera pendengarnya, seperti sejatinya sengaja menggumamkan nada dari lagu yang ia mainkan.

Sempat-sempatnya anak itu berpikir. _Gila, Chanyeol benar-benar makin tampan dan mapan sehabis memutuskanku. Mana wajah fokusnya itu seksi sekali pula!_ Peluh entah karena apa muncul di pelipisnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari atmosfer yang memikat ini dengan memikirkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol dan Seulgi belum tidur dan malah membuat kegaduhan berdua.

"Baekhyun, ayo duduk bersama." Dengan nada Seulgi saat itu, Baekhyun bisa menebak ini hanya sekedar basa-basi. Tidak benar-benar memersuasinya agar bergabung bersama kedua sejoli itu. Chanyeolpun beralih fokus, petikannya berhenti dan manik sehitam jelaga itu memandang mata anak anjingnya intens.

Baekhyun rasa kakinya nyaris luruh.

"Tak ada waktu," Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Kantung kemihku menunggu dikosongkan."

Alasan yang bagus untuk menghindar, bukan begitu?

Pemuda Byun itu menghela napas. Tempat berdirinya telah jauh dari sang mantan. Ia meratap di setiap langkah yang ia ambil saat mendekati satu pohon. Mempertanyakan maksud hatinya yang tiba-tiba leleh di jarahan mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Mungkin efek malam hari," lirihnya seperti cicitan. Ia menarik turun reslesting celana dan menuntaskan urusannya. Pria itu tak bohong soal kantung kemihnya yang butuh dikosongkan. Selesai dengan sistem ekskresinya, Baekhyun buru-buru kembali ke tenda. Niatnya ingin langsung kembali masuk ke tenda dihalangi oleh perasaan ingin singgah sebentar pada Chanyeol yang masih bermain dengan gitarnya, namun kali ini tanpa Seulgi.

"Duduk, Baek?" Chanyeol menawari, matanya melirik lalu kembali fokus pada permainannya yang manis. Lantunan nada itu membuai Baekhyun, sebenarnya lelaki 174 cm itu gengsi mengiyakan. Namun untuk menolak, tak sampai hati pula ia. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun duduk juga di batang pohon yang tumbang. Bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"Seulgi tidur?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. "Oh.."

Lengan kiri Baekhyun mendadak kedinginan sehingga yang kanan ia gunakan untuk mengusapnya. Jaket yang berlapis dan kaus kaki tidak pernah cukup untuk membuatnya hangat, syukur-syukur ia berhadapan dengan api unggun sekarang. Baekhyun memperhatikan jauh ke depan. Apinya hampir padam karena kayu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit dan sudah pendek. Mereka lapuk.

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun mengakui pelajaran tentang alam jauh lebih baik daripada berada di situasi canggung dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak cuek, tipikal anak seni sekali. Dari perspektif Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak banyak berubah dalam tiga tahun ini. Kecuali sikapnya yang lebih _dingin_ dan wajahnya yang lebih memesona, tentu saja. Kematangan usia sungguh membawa dampak baik pada penampilannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Masih sama, ia enggan berubah.

Keheningan yang ada tak lantas membuat kantuk menghinggapi yang lebih pendek. Mahasiswa hukum itu malah sedang kesusahan mencari topik untuk diperbincangkan. Selama berpacaran dulu, mereka tergolong pasangan yang manis. Dialog yang ada di antara merekapun menyangkut hal-hal yang relatif tak berguna, seperti 'Sudah makan belum?', 'Mandi hari ini pakai sabun apa?', dan semua hal lain yang intinya _sunah_. Diucapkan hubungan makin awet, tidak diucapkan juga tak membawa dampak berarti.

Eh, tapi mereka akhirnya putus?

 _Sudah jalannya._

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin mendengus mengingat masa itu. Ia jadi kesusahan ingin mengobrol apa sekarang dengan Chanyeol gara-gara interaksi payah mereka dulu.

Anak itu harusnya tahu Chanyeol memanggilnya ke sini hanya untuk berdiaman, pada akhirnya pria itu hanya mengacuhkannya. Pikirnya kenapa ia tak pergi tidur saja, namun keadaan psikisnya saat itu sedang tak selaras. Ia malah menemukan dirinya membalas tatapan dalam Chanyeol saat ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta. Sampai pada akhirnya pandangan mereka terputus, Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan gitarnya dan Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, merutuki diri.

Fokusnya langsung teralih ketika mendengar petikan familiar dari orang sebelahnya. Baekhyun menoleh tidak santai hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang berkutat dengan senarnya sedangkan wajahnya masih selempeng papan triplek.

"Apaan sih, kok lagunya ini?" Baekhyun sewot.

Usut punya usut, lagu yang dimainkan Chanyeol adalah lagu yang dulu suka mereka duetkan, _Endless Love_ nya Diana Ross dan Lionel Richie, sebuah lagu lawas 80an yang mendapat peringkat pertama lagu teromantis menurut satu majalah musik.

"Katanya anak hukum, _human rights_ saja tak tahu."

Baekhyun tak menimpali jawaban Chanyeol yang seolah memancing konfrontasi. Ia alih-alih menghela napas dan membuang pandang ke langit malam yang cerah. Alasan Chanyeol tidaklah krusial untuk Baekhyun sekarang, mungkin ia hanya ingin. Dan yang lebih mungil hanya perlu membiarkan arus membawanya hanyut saja.

" _And your eyes,_ " Baekhyun menutup mata, tersenyum di sela senandung yang ia lantunkan. Chanyeol ikut menyanyi. " _They tell me how much you care_."

 _Oh_ , _yes you will always be_  
 _My endless love_  
 _Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun_

Sebuah harmoni latif mengiringi mereka sampai akhir petikan. Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya, merasa terhibur entah karena apa. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada Baekhyun yang ternyata melakukan hal serupa. Tendensi untuk mengekeh tak terelakkan, maka mereka melakukannya.

"Setiap menyanyikan lagu itu, aku seakan lupa ada di tahun berapa kita sebenarnya." Kata Baekhyun geli.

" _Agree_." Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Baekhyun.. salah tingkah?

"O-oke, waktu habis. Aku harus kembali ke tenda dan tidur." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari batang pohon, melangkah menghampiri tenda.

"Baekhyun."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

"Selamat malam."

Dia tersenyum lagi. _Sial._

Baekhyun tak beropsi lain kecuali tersenyum balik.

"Ya, selamat malam."

Malam itu Baekhyun tidur dengan iringan River Flows In You dari Chanyeol.

* * *

Dengan sedikit kerepotan Baekhyun membawa kayu bakar untuk persiapan nanti malam. Beberapa ranting jatuh ke tanah dan dengan sebab tak ingin kekurangan kayu nanti, ia harus memungutnya kembali. Saat tiba di kawasan berkemah mereka, Baekhyun menemukan teman-temannya sedang berleha-leha. Sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, sepertinya.

Ia menurunkan barang bawaannya ke sebelah tenda yang ia tinggali. Tampak hanya ada pria yang berlesehan di tanah, tidak ada para gadis. Tak ada Seulgi dan itu bagus.

Tunggu, apa?

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, menyadarkan diri. "Hey, dimana yang lain?"

"Perempuan punya urusan sendiri, hidup mereka merepotkan." Jongdae menjawab.

Yang bermata sipit menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. Bagus sekali si Jongdae ini, di depan bermanis-manis tapi di belakang menyumpahi. Alangkah lucunya. Diselingi tawa sarkastis, Baekhyun menempati tempat kosong di samping Jongdae. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya melirik, merasa tak bersemangat untuk ikut menimbrung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _scrabble_? Dari pada bosan begini?" Junmyeon memberi usul.

"Di tengah hutan begini?"

"Yixing dan aku sengaja membawa ini," Junmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah papan berpola dari dalam ranselnya. "Antisipasi untuk situasi seperti sekarang."

 _Dasar kantong Doraemon_.

"Sip! Ayo main."

Dalam waktu singkat mereka telah membentuk lingkaran cukup besar, tujuh orang pria berada di sana, tentu butuh ruang lingkup yang cukup luas 'kan? Di saat itu, Baekhyun meneguk liurnya. Ia mendadak gugup, Chanyeol duduk di sebrangnya. Sejak momen yang terjadi tadi malam, paras lelaki itu kembali berseliweran sedikit demi sedikit di benaknya. Dan harus ia akui, pikiran yang mengganggu itu agaknya membuat ia terhibur.

Terhibur, heh?

"Kita akan merubah aturan main agar ini berjalan lebih seru," Yixing menyeringai. "Satu kata yang dibuat haruslah mendeskripsikan rekan main yang kau dapat, jika tak bisa memberi penggambaran akan dianggap tak bisa menjawab. Harus mengambil huruf lagi."

"Rekan main?"

"Ya."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng yang berisi beberapa pasang sumpit. Ia bilang bahwa di bagian bawah sumpit telah diberi warna. Satu warna untuk dua sumpit, orang bersumpit dengan warna yang sama otomatis menjadi rekan main. Namun karena jumlah mereka ganjil ada satu orang yang tak bermain, dan itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak apa tidak ikutan?"

"Aku malah merasa diberkahi."

 _Rugi aku merasa simpati_. Baekhyun mendecih.

Setelah itu, kaleng yang tadi Junmyeon tunjukkan ia tempatkan di tengah-tengah. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat kesetimpangan panjang dari enam sumpit yang ada. Dengan mencurigakan, ada satu yang berukuran sedikit lebih pendek. Bukan berarti ia benar-benar tertarik pada hal tersebut, hanya saja itu memang hal yang patut dicurigai. Atau tidak? Ah, Baekhyun terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini.

"Dalam hitungan tiga, ambil bersama. Satu, dua.. tiga!"

 _Hap!_

Baekhyun menggenggam sumpit yang ia dapat dengan kedua tangan. Memandangi itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memberi intruksi untuk melihat warna yang mereka dapat secara bersamaan. Satu detik yang mereka gunakan untuk melihat, langsung memunculkan keributan setelah menyadari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki sumpit sewarna, biru.

"Aw, aku tahu takdir itu ada."

"Benang merah~"

"Berisik." Baekhyun mendesis, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Chanyeol? Ia tersenyum kecil, entah kerasukan apa, Baekhyun malas memikirkannya.

Sehun berpasangan dengan Junmyeon dan Jongdae dengan Yixing. Dengan ajaibnya letak duduk mereka saling bersebrangan. Baekhyung ingin sekali mencurigainya tapi, lagi, ia sedang malas berpikir.

Baekhyun optimis tak akan menemukan kesulitan mengolah kata untuk menggambarkan seorang Chanyeol, sang mantan. Mereka pernah melewati tahun-tahun dalam kebersamaan, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Setelah itu, permainan dimulai dari Yixing yang menyusun kata 'rantang' dengan semua huruf yang dimilikinya. Saat ditanya mengapa rantang, dengan polos Yixing menjawab:

"Karena aku tidak punya huruf j."

"Memang niatnya?"

"Ranjang."

"Kenapa ranjang?"

"Kami pernah tidur seranjang."

Lalu yang terdengar setelahnya adalah Junmyeon yang mengisak sedih di bahu Chanyeol. Bagian Junmeyonpun dilewat karena ia terlalu lama. Permainan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Baekhyun untuk menyusun huruf. Huruf yang dimilikinya tak begitu bervariasi, sehingga ia hanya dapat membentuk kata yang sederhana. Tidak begitu menarik karena ia hanya memberikan pendeskripsian yang biasa-biasa saja.

Ketika tiba giliran Chanyeol, semua orang memberikan atensi lebih. Selama ini pria itu selalu menjadi yang paling tak terduga. Kata apapun bisa muncul dari lelaki perawakan tinggi itu. Dan entah dasar alasan apa, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berharap lebih saat ini.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar dengan tangan yang menopang dagu. Ia mulai menyusun beberapa huruf secara horizontal di atas papan. Kapas. Baekhyun mengangkat alis, begitupun yang lain. Melihat tatapan menghakimi teman-temannya, Chanyeol berdehem.

"Baekhyun itu seperti kapas.. _puffy_ , enak dipeluk."

Senyap untuk sedetik.

Baekhyun merutuki pipinya yang memanas tanpa diminta, ia memalingkan wajah dan mentupinya dengan tangan. Keadaan langsung berubah riuh mendengar hal yang diutarakan Chanyeol. Jongdae dengan tak santainya langsung menggoda Baekhyun habis-habisan, membuat yang lain ikut menggoda kedua insan yang pernah memadu kasih tersebut.

Telinga Baekhyun seakan terbakar dan wajahnya membara mendengar kalimat Sehun yang menyuruh mereka kembali pacaran. Ia bahkan tak menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa ia justru ingin menyetujui keinginan yang termuda itu. Suara Chanyeol tak terdengar, setelah mengintip dari celah tangannya anak itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya saja ia lebih baik dalam mengendalikan air mukanya.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Ramai sekali?"

Keadaan berangsur-asur tenang saat para gadis telah usai dari urusan mereka yang merepotkan, seperti kata Jongdae. Namun tanpa disangka keisengan Sehun belum juga berhenti.

"Uhuk, kapas, uhuk."

"Kapasnya, Bu~" Jongdae ikut-ikutan.

"Bisa buat dipeluk, Mas?"

"Oiya dong, Bu."

 _OOC sudah._

Baekhyun menghela napas kecil, mencoba tidak terpengaruh. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan menemukan Seulgi yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah penasaran yang kentara. Baekhyun menggeser arah pandangnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Rasanya ia akan tersedak, apa Chanyeol sedang tersenyum padanya sekarang?!

 _Oh, sial._

* * *

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban untuk panggilan Seulgi, ia masih terfokus dengan ubi yang dicucinya. Sekarang hari telah sore dan ini adalah waktunya memasak makan malam. Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia ditempatkan di bagian ini sedangkan mereka punya dua perempuan yang katanya pandai memasak. Statusnya yang _uke_ tentu bukan sebabnya 'kan? Atau mungkin memang begitu, karena Yixing juga ada di bagian memotong bahan makanan.

Seulgi mendekat kepada Baekhyun dan duduk bersisian dengannya. Ia mengambil satu ubi dan ikut merendamnya ke air.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." lirihnya dengan wajah gugup. Baekhyun memberi atensinya yang terbelah pada Seulgi. "Ini tentang Chanyeol."

 _W-what?_

"Apa yang Chanyeol sukai? Bagaimana tipe idealnya?" Seulgi menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Jelas sekali bahwa ia benar-benar penasaran akan hal tersebut. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun ingin langung bertanya apa maksud wanita ini menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya yang tak lain merupakan mantan orang yang ia tanyakan, namun di sisi lain ia pun baru teringat kalau Seulgi hanya tak tahu.

Tapi ia kepalang emosi sekarang, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Seulgi. Wajahnya memerah dan ia bisa membayangkan wajahnya seperti babi sekarang.

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Tanya saja langung padanya!"

Lalu Baekhyun pun berlalu, meninggalkan tugas mencucinya dan Seulgi yang nampak bingung.

Oleh sebab kejadian itu, Baekhyun dilanda _mood_ buruk sampai malam datang. Setiap melihat Chanyeol ataupun Seulgi rasanya ia ingin membalikkan meja, namun karena kendala tak adanya barang tersebut di hutan, ia memilih memendam rasa kesal ingin mengamuknya. Pengendalian dirinya memang buruk dan ia tak peduli. Ia hanya butuh hiburan saat ini.

"Aku punya _game_."

 _Great_. Kyungsoo memang penyelamat hidup.

Dengan cepat anak itu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo "Apa itu?"

"Sebuah permainan~" Kyungsoo menyeringai, dan itu sungguh aneh untuk dilihat oleh orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya. Oke, Baekhyun merasakan tengkuknya meremang.

* * *

Sulit membiasakan diri menjadi obat nyamuk di tengah hutan begini malam-malam. Pasangan Junmyeon-Yixing yang berjalan di depannya adalah rekan tim yang ia dapat setelah melakukan gunting-batu-kertas di area berkemah tadi. Inilah sebuah permainan yang Kyungsoo bilang tadi, pergi berpencar untuk mencari bendera yang ia tancapkan di beberapa tempat. Walau sekarang sudah malam, dengan dalih permainan ini dilakukan secara berkelompok, ia mengabaikan risiko yang mungkin terjadi.

Merasa tak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di depan matanya—ini hak mereka, jadi ya sudahlah—Baekhyun mengambil langkah sedikit lebih jauh di belakang dua insan itu. Matanya berpendar ke sekeliling dengan maksud mencari bendera yang bisa berada dimana saja. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sampai akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang berkibar-kibar di balik pohon. Ia hendak memanggil Junmyeon dan Yixing namun mereka telah jauh dari pandangannya. Sekarang ia berpikir, lebih baik ia selesaikan dulu permainannya baru kembali mengejar dua orang itu setelahnya.

Ia menyingkirkan semak-semak dengan kaki, menginjaknya kemudian melewati dengan baik. Dengan tanggap, Baekhyun mengambil bendera yang dimasukkan ke lubang yang ada di batang pohon. Ia agak kesulitan ketika melewati semak untuk kali ini, menyebabkannya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dan ketika ia berhasil memijak tanah, ia merasakan kakinya tergelincir. Kepalanya nyaris terantuk dahan dan sungguh tangannya sakit sekarang. Baekhyun menatap ke depan untuk meminta bantuan Junmyeon dan Yixing, tapi mereka tak di sana.

Ia tertinggal, terpisah.

 _Oh, sial!_

* * *

Chanyeol dan Seulgi baru saja kembali ke tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Perempuan yang bersamanya itu nampak menggoyang-goyangkan bendera yang ada di tangannya seperti anak kecil. Mendapati tempat itu hanya ada tim Jongdae-Sehun-dan Hwarin, juga Kyungsoo, Seulgi dapat menyimpulkan mereka ada di posisi kedua.

Kyungsoo bersidekap sembari mengetukkan kaki ke tanah. Terlihat jenuh menunggu pasangan yang terakhir. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tak ambil pusing, ia malah menghangatkan telapak tangannya dengan cara mendekatkan itu ke api unggun. Tak berapa lama, muncul Yixing dari arah barat. Lelaki itu datang bersama Junmyeon dan mereka tak terlihat membawa bendera, yang mana membuat orang-orang yang datang lebih dulu mengernyit.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada agak kesal.

Dahi Chanyeol makin berkerut, ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri pasangan yang baru datang tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia belum datang sedari tadi."

"A-apa? Aku pikir dia mendahului kami datang kemari dengan membawa kabur benderanya.." Itu suara Yixing yang bergetar. Dalam sekejap mata, keadaan langsung hening. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara untuk menyimpulkan, karena memang konklusi tersebut telah didapat. Baekhyun hilang di tengah hutan. Sendirian.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa suhu tubuhnya naik, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Pria tinggi itu melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya ke arah Junyeon dan Yixing datang sebelumnya. Seulgi tampak akan menahan lengan pria itu namun tangan Jongdae menghalanginya. Wanita cantik itu menoleh, mendapati gelengan kepala mafhum dari pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Mereka menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol yang mulai hilang ditelang gelapnya malam. Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan yang ada untuk beberapa saat. Binatang-binatang nokturnalpun turut memeriahkan malam kehilangannya Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela napas. "Kenapa mereka tidak _balikan_ saja, sih?"

"Keduanya cukup baik menahan perasaan mereka, salut juga aku."

"Ah, mereka memang favoritku sejak awal." Yixing berucap lirih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang pucat.

Seulgi tercenung di tempatnya. Ia memandangi bendera yang ia genggam, bendera yang ia dapatkan susah payah dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Pria yang menjadi teman baiknya untuk waktu lumayan lama. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas, tidak berpacaran tapi cukup mesra untuk pertemanan. Acap kali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa Chanyeol tak kunjung membuat pernyataan untuknya. Namun, malam ini ia tahu. Itu karena Baekhyun.

Ia jadi teringat ketika Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba menyentaknya saat bertanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol sukai. _Oh, jadi begitu rupanya._

Seulgi mengusap kain benderanya yang berwarna merah, tersenyum kecil. Ia memilih mundur.

* * *

Tubuh yang bersimbah keringat itu tak henti-hentinya mencari di bawah sinar sang dewi malam. Degup jantung yang tak terkendali dan mata yang memicing tajam membuat suasana hatinya makin tak menentu. Kemungkinan tak menemukan sang mantan kekasih nyatanya hampir membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepala ke batang pohon.

Ia memelankan langkahnya saat letih mulai dirasa. Samar-samar pendengarannya terusik oleh suara lirih dari arah sungai. Chanyeol menajamkan telinganya, berandai-andai tentang apa mungkin itu suara Baekhyun. Tubuhnya seolah dikendalikan oleh nuraninya, sedangkan otak hanya sebagai penanda bahaya yang tak ia hiraukan.

"Aw.."

Chanyeol langsung melesat ke sumber suara, menyingkirkan dahan pohon yang menutupi pandangannya dan melompati akar yang menjalar di atas tanah. Di sana, di atas bebatuan besar, ia menemukan seorang pria terduduk dengan lututnya yang terluka. Wajah pria itu seakan berkilau karena bias sinar rembulan yang dipantulkan air sungai. Saat itu, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terkesima. Ia sungguh terpesona.

"Baekhyun.."

"C-Chanyeol?"

* * *

Baekhyun menyisirkan pandangannya pada danau kampus yang luas nan bening. Ia sedang berada di universitas karena ada sedikit keperluan dengan Kyungsoo, namun karena dia belum datang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sini sejenak. Semilir angin yang berembus membuat lelaki mungil itu memejamkan mata, emnikmati bagaimana angin membawa helaian rambutnya. Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatnya berjingkat.

Objek yang ditangkap retinanya setelah itu adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang selalu membuat yang lebih pendek ikut-ikutan menarik sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu Kyungsoo.."

"Ah.."

Hubungan keduanya tak secanggung dulu, setelah peristiwa dimana Baekhyun tersesat di hutan dan ditemukan oleh Chanyeol, mereka berdua kembali dekat. Komunikasi yang sempat hilang kini terjalin lagi secara perlahan. Pertemuan-pertemuan di waktu senggangpun tak mereka lewatkan untuk saling mengobati rasa rindu yang agaknya tak lagi asing. Singkat cerita, mereka telah kembali baik.

Namun meskipun begitu, keduanya masih berstatus teman. Baekhyun masih terpikirkan oleh bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang pernah dibawa Chanyeol untuk berkemah. Perempuan itu tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya, dan Baekhyun merasa itu ganjil. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan hal tersebut pada Chanyeol di pertemuan mereka yang sudah-sudah, tetapi saat itu ia sungguh tak ingin mengingatkan Chanyeol pada wanita itu. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol terfokus padanya.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seulgi?"

Chanyeol memandang langit, mendengus kecil. "Aku berhenti jalan dengannya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena.. orang lain yang kusukai?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Ia malu-malu melirik pada Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya.

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol menelengkan leher padanya, memandang tepat di almondnya yang cokelat. Senyumnya sungguh cerah dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia sangat terpikat. Demi nama keluarga Byun, Chanyeol benar-benar tampan. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, menunggu balas.

"Siapa, sih?"

"Kapas."

 _Blush!_

 _ **Oh, sial!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

 **a/n:**

Aslinya sih update ff ini mau ngejomblo lagi, toh cuma repost-an kan ya;w; tapi ternyata sama kakdee dibolehin juga ikut up jamaah ( _hurayyy_ ) barengan dengan: **RedApplee** , **Parkayoung** , **AeriChannie** , **Kang Seulla** , **Exorado** , **Oh Lana** ( _di wattpadnya: Ohlan94_ ), **Hyurien92** , **Cactus93** , dan **JongTakGu88**.  
ps: gws buat laptopnya Kael ( **Baekbychuu** ) TTATT semoga kita bisa lebih dekat yaaa /slapped/

(+) Di bagian dua kemaren ada yang tanya, 'Notre Récit itu apa sih?' jadiii Notre Récit itu sebuah kalimat simpel bahasa prancis yang artinya Our Story aka Cerita Kita. disebabkan sukro kerap kali menemukan cerita yang berjudul serupa, akhirnya muncullah ide untuk mengonversinya ke bahasa asing lainnya- ya, paling banter ya prancis ini. yang menurut sukro cukup familiar dibanding bahasa-bahasa asing lainnya (selain korea, jepang, dan mandarin tentunya).

 _Au revoir!_ ( _pt. 2_ )


	4. Shackled

**Shackled**

.  
.

Belenggu itu ada, mereka nyata, memisahkan kau dan aku.

.

.

* * *

 _Fragrance by CLEAN._

Senyumnya merekah. Kertas tester parfum itu dibauinya lagi, ketiga kalinya semenjak kertas putih itu diberikan oleh seorang sales toko. Pria itu beringsut mendekati pria lain yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol melirik, sekedar mencari jawaban akan aura super positif yang beredar di sekitarannya.

Pelukisan seorang Baekhyun bagi Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi bagian terbaik untuknya merawi. Dominasi wajah Baekhyun di benaknya merupakan poin yang paling krusial di atas semua aspek. Tahi lalat di atas bibirnya adalah yang termanis, ia mendapati dirinya beberapa kali menekuri titik itu hanya untuk tersenyum gemas kemudian.

"Salah satu yang terbaik," Baekhyun merisak yang lebih tinggi dengan suara serak dan senyum kecilnya. Senyum itu hanya setipis nilon, Chanyeol meringis dalam hati. Paras Baekhyun yang setengah judes itu memangnya jarang tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun yang jinak tentu amat memesona. Boleh dibilang, perangainya yang agak irit bicara itu memikat hati. Menawan dan sepadan untuk dipuja.

Baekhyun mendorokkan kertas itu ke bawah hidung Chanyeol, pria itu menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus seraya menghirup harum jeruk, laut, dan melati yang samar-samar menguar. Kening Chanyeol mengerut, "Seperti untuk wanita."

Yang lebih mungil mengedik, "Siapa peduli. Wanginya enak."

Kertas tester itu disisipkannya di kantung celana, "Aku yang simpan." Chanyeol memberi tahu. Baekhyun menatapnya singkat sebelum kembali melempar atensinya pada cumi keringnya yang sisa setengah. Baekhyun selalu tampak menggemaskan ketika fokus pada urusan makannya, pipi yang gembung itulah daya tariknya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengekeh, tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusak surai jelaga Baekhyun.

"Kuantar pulang, ya?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu si mata bulan, kian mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia menatap mata bening yang agak sayu itu. Tidak seperti kalangan gadis yang akan gamak ketika ditawari Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih terkesan tak terbebani. Sudut bibirnya naik satu. Ada binar jenaka di matanya. Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara baritonnya menyadari Baekhyun menangkap arti lain dari tawaran cuma-cumanya. "Tidak jadi, deh. Nanti aku diseret masuk olehmu."

Baekhyun meninju bahu Chanyeol, "Kau tidak pernah keberatan sebelumnya."

"Bukan berarti akan selalu seperti itu bukan?" Chanyeol berbisik. " _People change_."

"Yeah," sahutnya hambar.

Lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri terparkir motor Chanyeol, hitam-kuning seperti sepatu yang dipakainya sekarang. Secara naluriah Baekhyun menggenggam kain jaket yang si pengendara kenakan. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin, serta merta menjalankan kuda besinya di hiruk pikuk lalu lintas pukul lima.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit membelah jalan raya, mereka tiba di depan rumah tak berpagar milik Baekhyun. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya akan keinginan Chanyeol untuk singgah, pria itu terdiam sesaat sekedar memantapkan hati sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Ada senyum perpisahan di balik helmnya sementara tangannya melambai tanda pamit.

* * *

Chanyeol menunggangi motornya kencang-kencang. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celana, pemuda itu memacu motornya lebih cepat. Begitu ia sampai di daerah pertokoan barulah motornya ia tepikan. "Ada apa, Baek?" Suara di seberang agak terengah, membuat Chanyeol mengantisipasi lebih. Tak hanya suara napas, kini ia dapat mendengar gemertak gigi. Chanyeol menahan napas, memanggil ulang.

"Chanyeol," Itu suara serak Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdeham, menuntut respon. Intuisi pria jangkung itu berkata datang padanya, tapi logikanya ada sisi lain—hanya tetap diam dan biarkan ia bicara. "Chanyeol aku membutuhkannya.." Suaranya melirih sebelum ada jerit tertahan, "Berikan aku sedikit, Chanyeol!"

Itu dia.

Chanyeol menggigit pipi dalamnya, mencoba tak terpengaruh. "Begini Baekhyun, tahan, oke?"

"Stokku habis, Chanyeol, kumohon.." Napas Baekhyun tak teratur, suaranya panik, amat gelisah. "Aku butuh, aku butuh!"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau bisa, jangan biarkan mereka mengontrolmu lebih dari ini." Chanyeol mencoba menyugesti. "Tenang, Baekhyun."

Deru napas itu menyahuti, gemeletuk gigi yang tiada hentipun turut mengikuti. Racauan Baekhyun terdengar, tak jelas apa maknanya. Chanyeol terus menenangkannya sampai mendapati sambungan terputus begitu saja. Dengan hati tak tenang ia melakukan panggilan pada Baekhyun.

Tidak diangkat!

Perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Laki-laki itu tak punya pilihan, pada akhirnya menemui Baekhyun adalah jalan terbaik. Motornya ia pacu kembali ke pemukiman kumuh dimana Baekhyun tinggal, hampir setengah jam kemudian ia sampai. Pintu tua berkayu lapuk itu didorongnya, dapat ia temukan sosok ringkih Baekhyun berjongkok di sudut ruangan dengan tangan menutupi kepala. Beberapa barang berserakan di lantai, ponsel anak itu ada di dekat kaki Chanyeol. Boleh jadi itu karena dilemparnya.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala, tubuhnya yang bergetar ia bawa untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Senyum merekah di wajahnya yang berpeluh. "Aku tahu kau pasti datang, Chanyeol." Lirihnya dengan napas terengah. "Aku tahu.."

Yang lebih tinggi menggeleng. "Tidak untuk memenuhi keinginanmu," Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi menyelamatkanmu dari mereka."

"Ya, ya," Baekhyun mengangguk tak sabar. "Selamatkan aku dengan beri aku sedikit."

Lelaki dengan mata bulat itu menggeleng tegas mencoba kembali menasehati Baekhyun, yang mana sangat menyulut amarahnya. Leher Chanyeol diraihnya, mata itu saling bertukar pandang dari dekat, hidung keduanya pun bersinggungan. Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun amat merah dilihat dari dekat, dan rahang tegas Chanyeol diterpa pula oleh napas yang berkejaran.

"Munafik!"

Desisan Baekhyun menemui hatinya. _Munafik katanya_ , Chanyeol mengulum senyum miris.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai menggeledah tubuhnya ia tak bereaksi, anak itu tahu benar Chanyeol selalu menyisipkan beberapa puntung marijuana di kantung dalam jaket denimnya. Dari situ, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang seakan menemukan emas, yang berlarian mencari pematik dan kemudian menyundut batang marijuana itu di lantai dengan wajah terpuaskan.

Selalu begini. Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya, bandar mungil itu separuh hidupnya. Dan kematian mereka jelas ada di pelupuk mata. Chanyeol menghela napas. Tangannya mengambil pematik di tangan Baekhyun, mengapit marijuana di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah lalu bergabung di ruangan pengap penuh asap bersama pria mungil itu.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat walau nyatanya jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Tengah malam tadi penyuplai baru mendatangkan beberapa narkotika, Chanyeol yang harus bertanggung jawab sebab Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin diganggu.

Sekarang yang ada di matanya adalah seorang pria teler yang bertumpu pada tembok di belakangnya, menghirup asap shabu dari Bong dengan senyum mengambang, ada beberapa suntikan dan botol mengelilinginya. Pria itu, pria yang dicintainya. Yang sialnya seorang bandar narkoba dan juga pecandu berat. Ia tahu ia dipertemukan dengannya karena benda haram ini, tapi jujur pria tinggi itu lelah dengan kehidupannya. Sakau sewaktu-waktu yang akhirnya membuat ia memilih putus kuliah daripada ditemukan sedang _ingin_ dan akhirnya dibawa ke pusat rehab. Ia hanya ingin berhenti atau mengurangi, setidaknya.

Sesungguhnya ia telah bertekad. Dan harusnya ia tahu itulah satu-satunya jalan.

Berhenti... atau mati.

Chanyeol mengembuskan asap dari mulutnya, ia bangkit untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Menempatkan kepalanya di paha anak itu. Baekhyun meresponnya, mata yang begitu dipujanya itu menatap padanya, bersama dengan sebuah senyum kekanakan yang amat manis. Chanyeol menutup mata, asap ia keluarkan lagi dari belah bibirnya. Kian memenuhi ruangan pengap ini dengan dosa mereka berdua.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, membawa bibir tipis itu ke dekatnya agar bisa ia pagut. Dengan mendalam namun pula tak perlahan, pelekatan itu terasa magis.

Baekhyun membalasnya, dan Chanyeol hanya butuh itu. Giginya mengait pada si ceri, menariknya turun sementara tak ada celah yang tertinggal pada setiap sudut untuk ia tekan dengan miliknya yang penuh. Lolosan nada yang mengalun itu sungguh fatal, namun Baekhyun semata-mata tak tahu batasannya. Ia terlampau _high_ untuk itu. Tubuh Baekhyun yang semula duduk, mulai membungkuk. Cerupan Chanyeol kian menjadi, tanpa kenal henti.

Hanya lupakan segalanya untuk malam ini, karena pendosa ini juga membutuhkan hatinya.

* * *

.

.

"Otakmu sisa separuh, ya?" Baekhyun mendengus jengkel. "Dari kemarin suruh aku berhenti _pakai_ , berhenti jual. Dipikir mudah, begitu?"

Chanyeol berusaha sabar menghadapi emosi naik-turun si pemuda mungil. "Kita bisa coba, tak masalah untuk kembali berbenah."

"Konyol, jadi kau mau aku berhenti bekerja sementara kehidupan imajinatif di depan matamu itu pada nyatanya cuma makin mempersulitku?" Baekhyun menyodorkan botol morfin ke depan wajah Chanyeol. "Ini yang menghidupiku, Chanyeol! Benda ini!"

"Kita bisa—"

"Aku bilang, kau konyol. Kau masih mabuk _putaw_ , heh?"

Chanyeol mendekat, Baekhyun meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Tatapan mata Chanyeol sungguh meyakinkan, seolah mengatakan ada hidup yang lebih dibalik fatamorgana mereka saat ini. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun tak terpengaruh. Sosoknya yang pada dasarnya keras kepala agak sulit diberi pengertian.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi mencoba meraih wajah Baekhyun, namun tepisan itu mengejutkannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku jika kau hanya ingin lebih merusakku, Brengsek."

Chanyeol terhenyak.

Hening yang menyergap seakan memberi Chanyeol waktu berpikir akan kepantasan Baekhyun untuk ia perjuangkan. Pria itu menatap dalam mata bulan sabit kesukaannya, yang sedang menyala marah—bengis sekali. Chanyeol mengekeh perih. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Disangkakan pengkhianat oleh bagian lain dirinya tak pernah ia kira akan sebegini menyakitkan.

"Aku pergi," ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tas ransel yang tergeletak di dekat pintu dibopongnya di punggung, kunci motor ia satukan dengan lubang kunci dan begitulah hari keduanya berakhir.

Perpisahan.

* * *

Baekhyun tersedak. Ia batuk hingga nyaris kehabisan napas, pil ekstasi yang tengah ia telan tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tervisualisasi di benaknya membuat hatinya yang merindu setengah mati melonjak-lonjak. Rasanya keterlaluan untuk selalu memikirkan dan menanti kehadirannya di balik pintu cokelat yang sudah reyot itu. Acap kali derit pintu pukul dua pagi ia kira sebagai si pemuda jangkung, namun mendapati hanya beberapa pemuda yang datang untuk membeli _barang_ membuat ia harus menelan kembali angannya.

Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali.

Baekhyun menenggak birnya. Kepergian pria itu telah mencapai bulan ke dua. Dan setiap hari dari hari kepergian itu hanya Baekhyun gunakan untuk merusak dan semakin merusak dirinya. Tidak ada makan siang, tidak ada sarapan. Seolah-olah pertahanan hidupnya saat ini hanyalah keinginan untuk menemuinya. Sempat terpikir untuk berhenti, namun tak dapat dipungkiri hal tersebut hanya membuatnya kian frustasi.

Ia butuh Chanyeol—setidaknya untuk menyemangatinya.

Samar-samar ia lihat pergerakan pada pintu, ada bayangan seseorang di sana. Baekhyun menatap lurus, dalam diam berekspetasi. Sosok itu tinggi, rapi, dan amat tegap. Siluet itu mirip—namun, jelas tak sama. Chanyeol tentu tak akan datang padanya untuk memborgolnya, apalagi menodongkan senapan padanya. Asap-asap dari alat hisap tak pula membantu, itu hanya menutupi wajah mereka. Ya, mereka.

Mereka yang datang dari badan narkotika negara.

* * *

.

.

.

"Atas dasar laporan masyrakat yang mengakui menangkap basah beberapa pemuda mencurigakan datang tengah malam ke kediaman anda, kami pun melakukan pengecekan. Dan tempo hari anda berhasil kami _ciduk_ dengan keadaan positif sedang menggunakan narkoba. Ditemukan pula barang-barang bukti berupa narkotik, psikotrpika, dan NAPZA dengan kuantitas cukup besar di tempat tersebut."

Baekhyun menatap kosong meja peradilan dan para jajaran hakim, tak menimpali.

"Dengan ini, saudara Byun Baekhyun, bandar dan pengedar barang haram—narkoba, kami jatuhi vonis eksekusi mati."

Tiga kali palu itu diketuk.

Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap televisi, menekuri wajah kekasih hatinya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Giginya bergemeletuk di samping tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tubuh bongsor pria itu kian memojok pada sudut ruangan kamar. Mengisak pilu seraya melawan gelombang sakitnya _obat-obatan_ itu.

.

.

* * *

 _END_


	5. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

.  
.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu definisi keberuntungan itu sendiri—baik untuk dirinya, maupun bagi si _Mr. Knows Everything_.

.

.

* * *

Meja bulat mungil bersampulkan kain satin di samping brankar tempat Baekhyun berbaring berguncang sedikit, seorang perawat yang melakukannya. Wanita dengan rambut tercepol itu dengan hati-hati menggeser pot kecil bertanamkan anyelir yang bertempat di sana, meletakkan segelas air dan seporsi bubur kacang merah lengkap dengan sepiring apel yang telah dipotong-potong.

Baekhyun menapakkan kaki ke lantai ruang rawat, hendak saja mengambil piring tembikarnya sebelum Dokter Jang menyapa. "Sejujurnya aku tidak menganjurkan makan dengan tangan kiri, tapi untuk seseorang yang terkena musibah sepertimu kurang lebih aku maklum."

"Aku tak punya pilihan, kau bilang langkah terbaiknya adalah amputasi, maka itulah yang akan ayah dan ibu setujui."

Dokter Jang meninggikan alis. "Untuk ukuran seseorang yang kehilangan tangan kanannya untuk dua hari terakhir, kau sangat santai, tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dalam diam mulai melahap apelnya. "Aku turut sedih akan hal ini Baekhyun, sungguh tak ada yang dapat kuperbuat. Kecelakaan malam itu benar-benar fatal; lengan bawahmu putus dan hanya menyisakan sepertiga _Ulna_ akibat himpitan kedua truk yang nyaris menggilas seluruh tubuhmu. _Metacarpal_ remuk dan hanya dua _falanges_ yang selamat. Kau hanya akan semakin buruk jika dibiarkan, percayalah."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membabat habis tanganku sampai ke atas," Baekhyun menghela napas, sebenarnya tak sampai hati untuk mendengar seberapa mengenaskan keadaannya akibat insiden tempo hari. "Aku menyesal telah menyalip kontainer di jalan tol."

"Sudah seharusnya." Dokter Jang menaruh atensi pada tubuh bagian atas pasiennya, tepat di bagian kanan. Baju rumah sakit itu tak berisi, kainnya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi bagai tak berbeban. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya seorang anak pejabat akan punya hidup segini sulit nan nelangsa. Ayah dari anak ini jarang pulang setelah rapat parlemen, sedangkan ibunya selalu punya urusan di bisnis kuliner. Seorang anak tunggal yang sebenarnya disayangi—tapi dengan cara yang tak ia sukai.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah selempeng papan. Pipinya yang tembam masih terlihat aktif bergerak, mengunyah apel. "Ada seorang penelitiber _basic_ medis di kota seberang, ia sedang merancang tangan buatan yang dapat tersambung pada syaraf. Besar peluangnya untuk mendapat tangan tiruan yang rasanya seperti asli, apa kau mau mencoba?"

Tetapi Baekhyun menanggapi dengan tertawa. "Ilmuwan gila ada juga di negara se _strict_ Korea?"

Baekhyun tak pernah ambil pusing soal hidupnya, ia tak terpuruk dengan fakta ia tak lagi sempurna. Semua aspek hidupnya memang tak pernah lengkap semenjak ayah duduk di bangku perwakilan. Ibu mulai mencari waralaba lain dan menyibukkan diri. Sementara ia, hanya dapat duduk meratap di meja makannya yang maha megah, berajutkan _sweater_ kiriman neneknya di Bucheon sana. Sendirian.

Dokter Jang melangkah maju. Pria itu menangkap bahunya yang tak terperban, menepuknya dua kali yang secara naluriah merilekskan tubuh anak itu yang tanpa ia sadari sempat mengejang. Baekhyun terdiam dengan kepala terpekur pada kakinya yang tak beralas.

"Kau tahu kau berhak akan itu."

 _Ya, ia tahu_.

* * *

Ruang tamu berukuran enam kali sepuluh meter tempat Baekhyun dan seseorang yang dikirimkan RS untuk menemaninya tak ayal membuat si mungil tak berkedip. Sebuah karpet tebal terhampar dari pintu utama sampai ke ujung koridor. Ada meja kecil mirip nakas yang di atasnya ada _gypsum_ serupa jalaran daun merambat. Lampu gantung model klasik terpaku pada tiap sisi ruang tamu.

Seorang pria berambut agak teracak datang menghampiri, duduk menyandar pada sofa. Wajah itu _stoic_ , ada gurat lelah yang jelas terlihat di kedua pelupuk matanya. Boleh jadi akibat proyek 'seperti tangan asli'nya itu.

Kendatipun tampak kacau, pria ini tetap _oke_. Liar, fokus, juga _cute_ dalam satu waktu.

Baik, apa itu tadi suara hatinya?

Baekhyun berdehem malu. Ia menyikut asistennya Dokter Jang—seseorang bermarga Oh yang punya sifatkikuk setengah mati.

"Tak perlu repot membuka pembicaraan, aku akan langsung pada intinya," Matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. Mata yang tajam, hitam, dalam, dan provokatif, Baekhyun merinding mendapati kombinasi mata dan suara itu amat selaras. "Kalian akan tinggal di sini sampai aku selesai dengan proyekku. Ada sedikit masalah dengan penyatuan ligamen dan cairan matriksnya untuk saat ini, jadi maaf kurang menjamu kalian dengan baik."

"Oh, tentu tak masalah. Kami tak keberatan." Baekhyun merespon, entah datang dari mana nada penuh antusiasme itu.

Alis tebal pria itu menukik, agaknya terlalu jelas sampai tak luput dari pengelihatan Baekhyun. "Itu bagus. Jadi dengan adanya seorang pasien di sini akan memudahkanku untuk mengetahui perkembangan yang ada. Kudengar kau sekarat beberapa hari lalu?"

"Ya, sebuah percobaan bunuh diri. Sialnya aku selamat."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, ya 'kan?" Pria itu menyeringai.

"Ya, harusnya aku sudah tenang di dalam peti sekarang." Baekhyun mengedik.

Pria dengan jas lab tersampir di bahu itu tertawa rendah. "Senang bertemu dengan orang yang sama gilanya denganku. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

Dua minggu terlewat semenjak Baekhyun diserahkan—atau ia menyebutnya ditangani, terserah—pada Park Chanyeol, sang penelitisok kuasa, berambisi, agak _flirty_ yang diam-diam lumayan perhatian.

Dua minggu dari makan malam canggung, piring yang tergelincir dari tangan, dan tindakan ceroboh yang asalnya dari si mungil Byun. Sehun tak banyak berperan, ia kadang-kadang berjaga hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan Baekhyun yang mulai merasa bosan sebab tak ada teman bicara, atau mungkin—berdebat.

Chanyeol pernah suatu kali mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerjanya, yang otomatis berarti sebuah laboratorium serba steril dengan tak sembarang partikel yang dapat disentuh. Saat itu si Byun muda tidak sengaja menyikut sebuah benda kecil di atas meja bermikroskop elektron, dengan santai ia pun menginjaknya. Hal yang kemudian ia dapatkan adalah ceramah dua jam non-stop soal tidak melakukan hal-hal tak berfokus di ruang penelitian dari sang pemilik tempat.

Malam ini, tepat malam ke empat belas, Sehun tak ada di ruang rawatnya. Ia sedang mencari bahan untuk karya ilmiah Chanyeol, seperti beberapa serat dan substansi dasar lain. Perkembangan produk si peneliti cukup signifikan, ia telah menemukan cara agar nodus yang asli dapat bersinergi dengan yang ia buat sehingga dapat menggerakannya sesuai dengan yang sistem saraf pusat perintahkan.

Pekerjaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tak lantas membuat pria jangkung tersebut jarang memeriksanya. Pria itu datang setiap sore, di jam-jam istirahat, untuk mengecek keadaannya. Seperti halnya saat ini, pria itu telah duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya dengan sendok di tangan.

Iya, Chanyeol sedang menyuapinya.Sebuah pekerjaan tambahan yang mulai menjadi rutinitas.

"Caramu mengunyah seperti kelinci," Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun menatap wajah itu dengan sapuan rona tipis. "Kau tidak bisa lebih menggemaskan dari ini, tahu?"

Oke, oke, segitu saja sudah cukup, _Sir_. Pipi yang memerah sungguh bukan gayanya.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang, meneguk air mineral yang gelasnya dipegangi oleh yang lebih tinggi. Setelah menata semua peralatan makan di nakas, Chanyeol menempatkannya di nampan untuk ia bawa ke _pantry_. Namun oleh sebab sebuah suara mencicit dari pria mungil di belakang punggungnya ia berhenti melangkah hanya untuk menatap bosan anak itu kemudian.

"A-apa? Aku tidak berpikir susu itu segitu berbahaya sehingga tak bisa kudapatkan." Ia membela diri, wajahnya dibuat seyakin mungkin, berpikir mungkin saja si dominan bisa terpengaruh dan berubah pikiran.

Chanyeol entah dengan alasan apa, malah merasa terhibur. Dengan suara baritonnya yang biasa ia terkekeh rendah. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Bunuh saja aku."

"Tentu, akan kulakukan. Kemarilah, _Mr. Knows Everything_."

Faktanya, Chanyeol suka julukan berinsinuasi itu.

Baekhyun merapatkan lingkaran tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang lebar, menekan ibu jarinya tepat di _vena_ nya, menutup peredaran darahnya.

"Kau serius akan membunuhku dengan cara ini? Tak akan berhasil, Baek."

"Menurutmu mengapa mereka menggores pergelangan tangan mereka untuk bunuh diri?

Tentu saja karena itu bisa membunuh!"

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali tertawa pelan. "Apa argumenmu?"

"Peredaran darahmu berhenti dan oksigen tak mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Tidak ada oksigen, jantungmu tidak memompa, paru-parumu mengerut. Simpel tapi kompleks, aku menyebutnya begitu." Dengan bangga ia menjelaskan.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih sederhana, bisa jadi mematahkan teorimu." Chanyeol memberi gestur agar Baekhyun mendekat pada tangan mereka yang terpaut. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi tapi tetap menurut.

Chanyeol menunjuk telapak tangannya yang telah memutih dan dingin, lalu ia mengepalkan tangan dan membukanya lagi sedetik kemudian.

Telapak tangannya merah lagi, bibir Baekhyun membentuk vokal o, terkesima.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengulum senyum gemasnya terhadap pria mungil yang kini sedang memandang tangannya takjub. Ia menutup dan membukanya lagi, hanya untuk membuat mata layaknya anak anjing itu menatap orbsnya kagum.

 _Sial, ini terlalu dekat!_ Baekhyun harusnya menjauh, tapi ia malah menemukan dirinya menanti kedatangan bagian dari Chanyeol di antara miliknya, bibir provokatif itu.

"Chanyeol keperluanmu kuletakkan di—"

 _Nice timing, Oh Sehun_.

Si pria kikuk kini terkaku. Atau memang, semua yang ada di ruangan itu melakukannya.

"Ugh, k-kalian bisa melanjutkannya.. aku akan mandi.." Kedua orang itu masih menatap Sehun. "Um, nikmati waktu kalian, _bye_!"

 _Blam!_

"Oh aku kira itu artinya aku bisa kembali bekerja," Yang lebih tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya, perlahan bangkit. "Sampai ketemu lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu dengan parasnya yang merona. "Ya, sampai ketemu lagi."

"Nanti malam?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut, tapi mengangguk juga. "B-baik, nanti malam."

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, dimana Baekhyun mungkin dapat kembali memiliki tangan kanannya. Rancangan Chanyeol yang telah rampung itu ia tempatkan di dalam kotak kaca di satu sisi laboratorium. Baekhyun menghela napas, Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya mendorong brankar anak itu ke ruang operasi. Di dalam sana ada beberapa orang pemuda bermasker, mereka pasti rekan kerja Chanyeol.

Menghela napas.

Lampu operasi menggantung di atas wajahnya, membuat mata sipit itu menutup sebab silaunya. Sayup-sayup suara Chanyeol terdengar. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Baek. Rileks, oke?"

Baekhyun membuang napas yang tanpa ia sadari telah tertahan. Dalam hati Baekhyun merapalkan doa.

"Aku akan melakukan anestesi."

Derakan di sebelah telinganya membuat Baekhyun refleks menggengam jubah Chanyeol, sebuah tangan hangat menyambutnya. Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyun."

 _Gelap.._

* * *

 _Headline_ pemberitaan kini dipenuhi oleh nama seorang peneliti jenius, Park Chanyeol. Liputan di tv menampilkan wawancara sang penemu dengan pasiennya. Wajah kedua orang itu tampak berseri.

"Hey, bukankah kau harusnya senang?" Chanyeol berkata, menyaingi suara tv di kamar Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang sedang berkemas itu menghela napas. Dengan berat hati melirik yang lebih tinggi. Ia tak ingin berpisah.

"Kau tak mengerti."

"Kau tak mengatakannya, bagaimana aku tahu?" Chanyeol menghampirinya, kedua tangan berada di saku. Pria jangkung itu luar biasa memukau dengan setelan kasualnya. Hanya kaus spandek hitam dan celana kapri hijau _army_.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil. Yang dipanggil menanggapi dengan enggan, ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Si pemuda Park meraih dagu yang terpendek, mengangkatnya agar kedua _almond_ itu dapat bersitatap.

Oh, jangan tatapan berkaca-kaca itu. Rasanya jantung Chanyeol luruh ke lambung.

"Tak apa jika kau ingin tinggal, Baekhyun. Bukankah aku rumahmu?"

" _Cheesy brat_! Ugh!"

Tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah ada di dekapan Chanyeol, di antara lengan ideal berbalut kaus pendek yang bukan main harumnya.

Rasanya seperti dibius kembali.

"Baek, aku bisa mengendalikan tanganmu, lho, keren 'kan?"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan remot kecil dari sakunya, membuat beberapa gestur pada bidang datar itu yang mana membuat pergerakan di tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"E-EEH?!"

"He.. lihat tangan siapa yang ada di selangkanganku."

"MESUM!"

.

.

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

 **a/n:**

seminggu uas kok rasanya saya udah numbuhin banyak uban ya :' ( _kan curhat kan._ )

HOLIDAY WILL COME VERY SOON GAES OMG. selama liburan saya bakal coba kerja keras melanjutkan apa yang sudah tergantung selama ini ( _apa? jemuran?_ ) ngga. gatau apadeh. hehe. titel-titel baru boleh kali ya ( _sthap it lah, harkos!_ ) wansyut mesum—ngga, canda aja. hehehehe ( _berisik!_ ). buttt unfortunately im so locked up with the ffs those i found lately on wattpad *cries* (kedistract parah buat mulai nulis lagi) TTATT btw boleh main ke lapak saya di sana yang masih kosong, username saya sama kayak di sini, **kacangpolongman** , yang mana akunnya ternyata udah netes dari 2014 dan saya sama sekali ga nyadar LOL. rencananya saya mau debut ff -uhuk-nginggris-uhuk, but dont expect anything guys.. my grammar is just sucks af istg *sobs*

ps. judul ff yg nganu bin ambigu ini usulan temen saya yg omes tapi keukeuh gamau ngaku, b, cepet sadar ya

See you guys later!


End file.
